Kc Jackson and the Olympians read the books
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Kc and the gods reading the books. Fem!Percy.
1. Crazy girl and books fall from sky

**Hi I hope you like XD.**

* * *

_The tension in the air could have been sliced by a knife_, Apollo thought as he and the others watched the three sons of Kronos glare at each other. What happened to his half-sister wasn't pretty. It was the winter solstice, where they gather. The only time Hades was allowed to visit Mt. Olympus. Which was why they were arguing. Poseidon was just dragged along.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, a blinding flash of white interrupted him.

Everyone was on guard, expecting an attack. But surprisingly, some books and a girl with black and red hair and green eye's, was what came out of the column of white. The girl got up and looked at them and smirked.

''Hay Apollo, Hermes what up on your end?'' Kc asked making the said two smirk.

''Oh not much just it's the winter solstice, dad and uncles U and P fighting like every time, Oh and you coming in a flash of light with some books.'' Apollo said making Kc smirk.

''Oh so not much um what's the time and date?'' Kc asked.

''It's the year is 1998.'' Hermes said making Kc stare then smirk.

''Ok so you can add time travel to the list of not much then.'' Kc said smirking as everyone stared.

''Ok so what's up with the books?'' Apollo asked.

''I don't really know butt be my guess to read the note.'' Kc said as Apollo picked it up and reads.

'_Dear Gods, and Kc_

_We have sent back books on the future. Do not interfere until you read all ten books._

_The Fates._

''Oh everything make's seance now!'' Kc said.

''Really?'' Apollo asked.

''No not really.'' Kc said.

''Who's going to read first?'' Athena asked annoyed.

''Oh I will and I hope I'm still san by the end.'' Hermes said looking at the books.

**Kc Jackson and the Olympians the lightning thief. **said Hermes making Kc stare.

''Hehe.'' Kc said scratching the back of her head. Poseidon paled and considered confessing right then and there, but decided not to.

"Let's get started. The books are quite thick." Hermes said.

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**

All the gods and Kc started laughing, but Poseidon's laugh sounded fake.

**Look, I didn't ask to be a half-blood.** **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:close this book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"We aren't even half-bloods." Apollo pointed out.

"We know that," Athena said, irritated.

"So, this book is for mortals?" Hades asked. "We already knew that, so its pointless to tell us that."

"Maybe." Hera muttered. "But I hope not, mortals should be ignorant of this fact."

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's annoying. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I don't envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.**

''We sound like the occult!'' Apollo said laughing making Kc smirk.

******And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

''It make's us sound evil!'' Hermes said.

''Well some if not all the time most of you are.'' Kc pointed out making most glare.

''Haha well said!'' Apollo said laughing.

**Don't say I did worn you.**

**My name is Kc Jackson and until recently I was a not so normal twelve year old who attended Yancy academy for troubled kids. Am I troubled,**

''Yes!'' Apollo and Hermes said making Kc smirk.

**hell yes, let's just give you a little on my back ground.**

''Why would you agree?'' Athena asked.

''Because it's true.'' Kc said in a bored voice.

**Now you may not believe this but the Greek gods are real as are all those monsters and creatures from myths and I'm a half blood. I was raised by my birth mother Sally Jackson, the greatest, kindest mortal women you could ever meet. She's raised me in Manhattan, letting me go to the forests so i could learn how to use weapons and despite me being a child of well I'll tell you later, all of whom are crap at it, I managed to make my self a master in archery along with Fire, Wind, Earth etc...**

''What!'' all of the god's yelled making Kc look at them annoyed.

''I'm just like that so drop it.'' Kc said annoyed.

**Anyway back to Yancy, I was sat on the bus next to my best friend Grover as we drove towards a museum and I know what your thinking, that's got to be so boring but this was my history, I wanted to see things from it as well as hear about it, more then what my Mom told me also it was being lead by Mr. Brunner who despite being in a motorized wheelchair with matted hair and smelling strongly of coffee (not what you'd call cool) he had a passion for history, and he didn't put me to sleep in class so I had hope. You see Mr Brunner liked to dress in full Roman armor and 'force' us at sword point to write down every hero along with their parents, grandparents and which gods they worshiped.**

''That sound like fun!'' Apollo said making Kc grin.

''Well ya it is fun.'' Kc said.

**Much on the other hand Mrs. Dodds ( who I could not believe was married) was coming so I was bloody dreading it, she was a monster,**

This mad Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon pale.

** plus all the detentions she'd put me threw. She wore a leather jacket and looked like she'd drive a Harley into your locker despite the fact she looked like a demon grandmother (which by the way she was). She had fallen in love with the freckled faced klepto that was Nancy Bobofit who I was more than tempted to deck right now for throwing peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at Grover.**

''Do it!'' Ares, Apollo, and Hermes all yelled.

**Grover was a skinny saytr butt in school he had a muscle disorder that got him out of gym class for life but all of this made him an easy target. Another piece of food flew onto Grover's head getting tangled in his curly hair and I shot up only for Grover to pull me down.**

''That saytr is still doing jobs!'' Zeus thundered.

''Oh shut it it wasn't his fault!'' Kc snapped making him glare.

''You dare to-' He started again only for Kc to glare and snap.

''Yes I dare what are you going to do about it!?'' Kc snapped.

''I don't have to tell you!'' Zeus said making Kc smirk.

''Meaning you don't know.'' Kc said making him glare and Poseidon and Hades to snicker.

**"It's okay I like peanut butter, besides you don't need to get into any more trouble with Dodds." I huffed sinking down into my seat only to snap again and spilled her water on her to make it look like she wet her self.**

''How did you do that?'' Athena asked making Kc grin.

''Magic.'' Kc said making her glare and everyone else laugh.

**As we walked threw the museum I tried to listen to Mr. Brunner but Bobofit and her group of idiot kept laughing and I finally had enough. "Will you shut up I'm sick of you laughing, I'm trying to listen and if you can't keep your mouth shut go somewhere I can't hear you." I said and turned round as Brunner called her name.**

''I thought you where going to yell.'' Apollo said.

''I'm not as dramatic as to yell for no good reason.'' Kc said.

**''Miss Jackson could you please tell us all what this is." He gestured to something and I smirked despite everyone else laughing at me.**

**"That's Cronus, King of the Titans, eating his children, Hestia, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon and what he thought was Zeus." Brunner nodded in encouragement for me to keep going. "He did this because of a prophecy that said his children would over throw him but his wife Rhea swapped Zeus with a stone and took him to the mountains until he was older. Metis gave Zeus a poison to feed to Cronus which made him throw up his immortal children. Butt in my opinion he if not all ready like his dad as he killed an in tier race just because there blood could kill a God." Kc said frowned as Mr. Brunner and Grover looked up when the was a flash of thunder and lightning.**

''You little punk!'' Zeus yelled making Kc just stare at him.

**''See what i mean.'' Kc said smirking as more thunder and lightning Mr. Brunner and Grover looked horrified.**

''Haha it was priceless.'' Kc said laughing.

''You openly insult a god!'' Hara said.

''What your a goddess and yet you don't bash Zeus upside the head?'' Kc said making her glare. ''There's this new thing called a divorce.'' Kc added making her stare.

''I never thought of that.'' most of the marred gods and goddess's said.

**"EEEWW." A lot of the girls exclaimed while the guys grinned.**

''Boy's.'' Artemis said in disgusted.

''Hay!'' The guy's all yelled.

**"After this there was a war in which the Titans either chose to fight or stand down letting the Gods take their places. Using Hades' Helm of darkness, Poseidon's trident and Zeus' lightning bolt they fought the Titans winning, cutting Cronus into pieces and sentencing the other Titans to various punishments, and if you believe the myths they are still ruling today." I finished making Mr Brunner smile and Grover stare.**

**"Correct on all accounts and for extra marks who is your name sake?"**

**"Well if I have to, Hades god of the underworld and in my opinion was cheated in to it." I reeled off and Brunner nodded before moving on.**

Hades looked taken aback.

''Well I didn't like you as much in this book.'' Kc said making Apollo and Hermes pout.

''Butt We thought you liked us!'' They said pouting making Kc laugh.

''I like you too as my best friends and as my cozens.'' Kc said making them smile.

**After, at lunch he held me back and I sighed looking around while the others left, I jogged up to three huge statues. Poseidon on the left, Zeus in the middle and Hades on the right and I heard Mr. Brunner rolling up beside me. **

**''Sir, I'm not sorry about anything i said.''**

'' She's never sorry about what she dose.'' Apollo and Hermes said making her smirk.

**"I know but I wanted to ask if you knew why this is important." I bit my lip how could I say that I knew who he really was and that it meant life or death because I was a Demi-God so I shook my head.**

**"No sir I'm sorry."**

**"Well." He heaved a sigh looking at a stale like he'd been to the girls funeral "Half credit and by the way, nicely done earlier." I smiled before walking out the room towards a fountain outside where I could see Grover waiting for me. I bounced down the steps and waved as I approached.**

**"Detention?" He asked worriedly and my only answer was to snort. Looking up a thick black cloud covered the sky but in Manhattan that didn't matter, not when they couldn't see it in the mist.**

''How did you know?'' Zeus asked.

''Well that for me to know and you to... Find out.'' Kc said smirking as he glared.

**Boy's had been asking me out.**

Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon growled.

''You cant have a boyfriend!'' Hermes said.

''Ya your are little sis!'' Apollo said making Kc grin.

''Butt I have a boyfriend in my time.'' Kc said, Aphrodite squealed.

******Considering that they were either looking at the floor or my chest, I turned them all down.**

Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon growled.

**''Not from burner.'' i said.**

**"Hey losers, oops." Nancy had walked over, her face as always looking like it had been spray painted badly with cheetos that had stained her hair a horrible red-orange color, and dumped her lunch into Grover's lap and I saw red, hearing a wave roar in my ears and next thing I knew Nancy was screaming.**

''A wave!'' Zeus yelled.

''Well ya or do you need you ears checked?'' Kc said bored.

''You should be blasted!'' Zeus yelled making everyone glare at him even Hara.

''Try it I dare _you_!'' Kc said bored yet again.

''Kc at lest act like your not bored!'' Hermes said making Kc just stare at him still bored.

''Why?'' Kc asked still bored making everyone stare.

**"My t-shirt you freak, you pushed me, your gonna pay." But that's not what I heard the most.**

**"Did you see that..."**

**"The water.."**

**"Grabbed her."**

''Poseidon's my dad so what not my fault.'' Kc said still bored making everyone sigh.

**I felt my face curl in to a smirk, Dodds would know. Speaking of, she was there reassuring Nancy that she'd get her a new t-shirt from the gift shop before turning to me.**

''Oh finely some action!'' Ares said.

**"Now Honey." Holy shit I was in trouble you see Mrs. Dodds liked to say 'now honey' in a really sweet voice then give me something like a month of detention however I got the feeling this would be even worse than normal considering the way Grover was staring at her in extra fear. He was bloody terrified of her butt i was happy i could finally kill her.**

''What!?'' Kc asked.

''Your evil!'' Apollo said making Kc stare.

''What she wanted to kill me and I wanted to kill her, what's wrong with that?'' Kc asked making them nodded.

**As I looked for her she was on the museum steps, and I followed behind knowing that she was anything but human from the unnatural speed. I kept following her, only seeing her at the corners before she disappeared again like some ghost. Finally I caught up to her as she stood in the room we'd left before lunch.**

''Not good.'' Hermes said.

**Did you really think you could get away with it?" She growled, like an animal.**

**"Ma'am you'll have to be a little more pacific." I said in a calm voice.**

**"Don't play games with me Honey, I know the truth demi-god and I know you have it."**

''Have what?'' Apollo asked.

**"Have what? Okay I'm a demi-god but I don't know what I've supposedly done. Oh are you talking about the bolt, I don't have it I keep telling you monsters but no you can't even tell, i'm telling the truth, i didn't do anything." She growled again pulling at the sleeve of her jacket but before I knew it she dived at me her body like a leather Jump suit with giant leathery wings spread across her back. She slammed me into a wall hissing,.**

''What my bolt!'' Zeus yelled.

''I didn't take it you should find the facts before accusing me or anyone for that mater!'' Kc said.

**"Where is it?" Her fingers tightened so the talons pressed against my skin. Rage boiled up in me and I forced the rage into ice sending it out like snakes that twisted together around the fury and drowning it, she shrieked before I sensed nothing inside the ice so I let them rush back towards me, the cold being absorbed into my skin restoring my strength.**

'Cool!'' Apollo and Hermes both said.

''It's an easy one.'' Kc said.

**I straightened up, brushing a few new creases out of my t-shirt. The back was gold snake scales in design with a gold lyre sat against white on the front with hot written in elaborate letters.**

**I walked out trying to keep my self composed but really, the fury knew, how long until someone else knew?**

**I mentally cursed Dodds and she better pray she didn't do anything to my favorite t-shirt or what i just did to her would be merciful.**

''That's the end of that chapter.'' Hermes said who's next?

* * *

**Hi R&R if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry for the long wait. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

''Oh me!'' Apollo said taking the book.

**Three old lady's nit socks of death.**

''What!'' Apollo yelled.

** I walked out I smirked at the shivering Nancy who stuttered out. "I hope Miss. Kerr kicked your butt." So that's what the mist came up with as I spotted a blond drinking Costa Coffee talking to Mr Brunner.**

**"And I hope you learned to keep your lunch out of Grover's lap, or do you need another bath?" I grinned foxily as her eyes narrowed but she didn't dare retort. "Here." I chucked her a plain black tee I'd bought just before coming out and saw Miss Kerr nod, pleased as Nancy opened her mouth to speak again.**

Everyone laughed.

''I stole back the cash she owed me.'' Kc said making Hermes grin.

''So how many time's have you pick poked me?'' Hermes asked a smirking Kc.

''I lost count.'' Kc said making the God's pale if she could steal from Hermes.

**"You should be expelled you know that?" I rolled my eyes at the red-head though that was an insult to all red-heads. "Miss Kerr should come to her senses and see what a brat you are."**

**"Yo Nancy, if you want to stand there and catch a cold be my guest or you can go change." She narrowed her eyes further but stalked off as I walked back to Grover.**

''Her face was priceless!'' Kc said laughing, a laugh that sounded like a melody.

**"Detention?" He asked as before.**

**"Nah, Miss Kerr just made me buy the she Devil's daughter a new t-shirt." I replied coolly like I'd not just had a screaming creature from Greek myth attack me, that would sound so weird out of context then again I suppose it does anyway.**

''Yes it dose.'' Hera said.

''Hera the river stick's would under stand if you got divorced.'' Kc said.

''You think?'' Hera asked.

''Ya.'' Kc said.

**"No by the way has there ever been a Mrs. Dodds at the school?" Grover froze ever so slightly for a second before shaking his head a little to hard to the point I thought he must have given himself a headache.**

**"No there's never been a Mrs. Dodds." He answered in a slight panic making me smirk.**

''Your evil!'' Hermes said knowing what she was doing.

''Why that you.'' Kc said smirked as everyone just stared.

**"You know Grover, you don't have to be Apollo to spot a lie." I said lightly tipping my head back slightly before grinning at him and going back to my lunch while Grover seemed content on forgetting we ever had that conversation but I could see the worry in is eyes and it made me want to burst out laughing.**

''That goat!'' Zeus thundered making Kc stare blankly.

''He did everything her could he's not perfect and you aren't ether!'' Kc said making him stare. ''Nothing in this world or any other is just as there is a way to kill a God even if a God kill an entire race.'' Kc added making him glare.

''We are God's! We will not die!.'' Zeus thundered.

''If you can bleed you can die it's only a mater of how and when.'' Kc said.

**Suddenly Grover laughed and when I looked at him all he said was. "Nancy's face." I burst out smirking and nodded.**

Kc grinned at the memory.

**"I wish I had a camera." I sighed as Grover kept chuckling that didn't seem to want to let up.**

**"You know," I said as I calmed down. "It's seems odd, the weather should be sunny but instead this is what we get, it's almost like some thing's stirring." I said then shrugged it off, shaking my head, no need to get all doom and gloom besides poor Grover looked like he'd have a heart attack if I kept going and regardless of whatever he thought he was keeping from me he was still my best friend.**

''You know he always get's the big three's kid's.'' Kc said making them stare.

''That's true.'' Hermes said.

''And kid's of the big three are more monster bait then the other's, and just add a few more kid's and what do you get?'' Kc said making Zeus stare.''It was lucky Grover and the other two got away thank's to you kid.'' Kc added making Zeus frown at this fact.

''So it's Grover's bad luck.'' Apollo said making Kc laugh.

''Ya.'' she smirking.

**"Hey G-man?" I said catching his attention, "Cheer up I'm just teasing." I said with an easy laugh clapping his shoulder. "Sorry if I scared you, forget I said anything." His eyes narrowed though he looked nothing like Bobofit who I will forever know as the angry Cheeto.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**"Dude, why do you have to act all doom and gloom it's not good for a guys health?" He said and i grinned.**

''Really you are just to much.'' Apollo said.

**"Because said guy makes it to easy." I teased with a smirk only for him to splashed with water I almost retaliated but then I thought I kinda deserved it.**

''You do!'' Hermes said making Kc grin.

''It was later that i realized the t-shirt was see throw, really and no one person tooled me.'' Kc said making everyone frown. ''That boy's in school are perverts.'' Kc added making Hermes, Apollo, and P growled.

**"Come on, everyone's going back in." He smirked and started towards the museum, me hot on his heels.**

''He didn't say anything because he didn't notice.'' Kc said.

**After listening to more lectures we were back on the bus which I was kinda upset about, it was probably one of the best days I'd had all year, well minus when we went home so I got to see my Mom. We were sat on the back seat and since no one wanted to be around the one who pushed Nancy into the fountain it was just me, Grover. My head was resting against the glass looking out at the un-moving cars, Grover had his head on my shoulder while he snored lightly.**

**I started thinking about the school's i'd been too. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, i was going for the Harpy that wanted to eat me, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone stared.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, they get worse and I think it best to leave those things unsaid.**

Everyone paled.

**I stared out the window across the other lain of traffic and could see three women, old, most likely in their late eighties from their appearance and they sat in lawn chair which wasn't that unusual for Manhattan.**

''Oh no!'' Hermes said paling.

**What was weird were the socks they were knitting electric blue socks that where probably big enough for a Cyclops. I blinked a few times to check and they didn't go anywhere as they stared at me, the three fates,**

Everyone stared at her.

**the one on the left held the string, Clotho, the spinner who makes your life thread. In the middle was Lachesis who was knitting, she decided how long your life would be and finally was Atropos, she chose when to cut your life thread and at the moment held a big pair of rusty scissors. I glared across at them, small smiles played on their lips as Atropos took the scissors and cut the thread Lachesis had held out and I glared only to have a voice sound in my head, no it was three. "Never take things as they appear as it is not always so."**

''I never do it's just they like to appear in front of me a lot.'' Kc said.

**''Well i just hope your right about this.'' I whispered quietly and their smiles grew before they disappeared and I heard a bleating sound next to me.**

Kc chuckled.

**"Was that...?" Grover looked at the place where the fates had been in fear.**

**"Grover? Are you okay?" I looked over my shoulder at where he was pointing keeping up an act. "There's nothing there, I think you were having a nightmare." I said looking at him thanking Apollo and Hermes who made me a good actor.**

''Your welcome!'' They said making Kc smile.

**"Right, right." He nodded and set his head down again before going to sleep, I rolled my eyes playing what the three had told me in my head. I wouldn't worry about what the fates did, I could stop it butt for now i'll just go along for the ride.**

''You can change your fate if you try.'' Kc said annoyed.

**Time seemed to fly by and now everyone was cramming for exams except me, being dyslexic meant that i'd just been steadily going over things for weeks because it meant it was easier for us but that didn't mean i didn't get frustrated and throw books at the walls but I did it a lot more than most as i was over every thing in this school i was at college level.**

Athena looked at kc in a new light.

''Only a few of my kid's get to that level at your speed.'' Athena said.

**I pulled out my guitar and started playing random songs and start singing, i'd do this for ten, fifteen minutes before trying again. I loved my guitar, Apollo gave it to me bought me for helping him and Hermes play a prank on Ares,**

''Haha that was a good one!'' Kc said as she Apollo and Hermes laughed at Ares glared.

**and because he knew music calmed me down and as long as I learned the chords and notes I didn't need sheet music though I did use it and was pretty good. He'd bought the guitar on Olympus which made it all the more special, it was purple with black over it like the shadows and rivers of gold and red ran over the sides and back, the strap was purple and it went into a plain black case that had Apollo Music Store written in ancient Greek.**

''I love it!'' Kc said.

**In class it didn't take me as long to read, I still did it like any other person it just a little harder and resulted in more headaches also I struggled to not get into fights thanks to Bobofit looking for revenge so that was adding to the pain as I kept all my powers and temper in check but hell I was keeping my A+ average weather it killed me or not.**

Everyone stared.

''It's didn't mater that I was the best in the school they still kicked me out.'' Kc said.

**Right now it was 11 O'clock and I was so tempted to either destroy my Latin book grade collage or start playing my guitar but neither where an option as I didn't want to lose control of my self. I decided to go see if Mr Brunner was in his office but when I got there I heard voices.**

**"Is she the one?" Grover? Yep that was Grover, no doubt.**

**"Maybe Grover but we should not jump to conclusions." Mr Brunner now there's a surprise.**

**"A kindly one Chiron, they don't just go around and attack any old half-blood Chiron." Grover seemed almost pleading. Kindly one, Fury.**

**"I know. And that worries me, but what do you expect me to do? I can only do so much."**

**"You could at least try."**

**"Grover, I know she's your friend, but-"**

**''She's my ****_best _****friend." I grinned at Grover's correction, but why where they doing this is Olympus as ignorant as i thout?**

''Oi!'' Hermes and Apollo said making Kc stare blankly. The other God's where glaring at her.

''Well you don't even give a second thought to attacking me just because I'm his kid!'' Kc said jerking her head at her dad. ''You all act like it's the kid's fault but it not it's the God's fault and you all try to kill us for living!'' Kc yelled and they where taken aback. ''And you say don't inter fear with humans but you have kid's that are half humans and you all don't even think about what you do!'' Kc added. ''And you take it out on us we didn't do anything!'' Kc finished making them look at the floor.

**"Either way I can not change the Fates decision." Mr Brunner answered and I heard Grover make that bleating noise again.**

**A door slammed shut and I mentally cursed, slipping into an alcove not so far away knowing that someone would be coming out soon. Sure enough I heard the door open the rest of the way and kept my breath low and even as to not attract any attention from who ever checked.**

**"No one's out there." I heard Brunner's voice before the sound of the door shutting. I slipped out and started back towards my room so Brunner was Chiron the centaur which meant Grover was a sayter. I knew enough about camp half-blood to tell you that one but regardless he was my best friend and that wouldn't be changing any time soon.**

''No kidding.'' Kc said.

**As I reached my room I started getting ready for bed, and when Grover came in i was doing the rest of my home work.**

''Your in the same room?'' Apollo asked.

''Ya the mist mad it like that not my fault.'' Kc said.

**''Hay Goat-man where'd you go?'' I asked grinning when he stopped dead.**

Everyone laughed.

**''What!?'' He said.**

**''I asked G-man where'd you go? Butt i think you where in dream land.'' I said smirking when he glared.**

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Hi hope you like this. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I don't own Percy Jackson! Hope you like.**

* * *

''Well that's the end who's next?'' Apollo asked.

''I will.'' Hera said to everyone's surprise.

**Grover loses his pants!**

''Haha that just sound wrong!'' Kc said laughing.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names, Mr Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

''Then what was?'' Apollo asked.

''Maybe he found my illegible stash of candy i was selling.'' Kc said shrugging her shoulders.

**''Kc," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

''No tact at all.'' Apollo said face palming.

**His tone was kind, but the words still annoyed me to no end. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. Honestly, she was so immature sometimes.**

''I still don't get why she did that.'' Kc said.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir." I simply walked back to my seat, wondering if he really thought i didn't know anything.**

''Yes!'' Kc said annoyed.

**On the last day of the term, I packed my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were stinking rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies as fare as they knew. They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going to a camp.**

''I though you didn't want to go to camp?'' Apollo asked.

''I didn't but I wanted to see it for my self.'' Kc said.

**''Oh," one of the most of those who had asked me out said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. Just how I had thought. The only person I didn't say good-bye to was Grover, as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. He always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen as did I.**

''That was annoying as hell!'' Kc said.

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Furies?"**

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean? And shhh don't say that!"**

Everyone laughed.

''Oh it was really funny!'' Kc said laughing.

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr Brunner the night before the exam.**

''Oh there poor goat-boy!'' Hermes said laughing.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line? Were those horse hooves I could hear?"**

**He winced. "Look, Kc ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

**"Grover I didn't say anything about-"**

**"And I was telling Mr Brunner that maybe you were over stressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs Dodds, and ..."**

Everyone was ether laughing or face palming.

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." But I didn't say anything. His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I quickly made out something:**

Mr. D laughed making Kc smirk.

''Yes that is a good joke.'' Kc said.

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800)009-0009**

**"Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**"Okay." I said annoyed that he didn't tell me. "So, like, if I want to come visit you."**

**He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?" I said bluntly.**

''Poor guy tho he was annoying me.'' Kc said.

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Kc, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him. Was he kidding me?! All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies and monsters away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get mauled/eaten by a cyclops without me. And here he was saying he was supposed to ****_protect ME_****.**

''What!'' Apollo said.

''Truth he ended up being useful.'' Kc said.

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from? Fur-"**

**"Don't say t-that! Call them-" Ha! He finally admitted something.**

''Your evil!'' Hermes said Kc smirked.

''And yet I save the world.'' Kc said making them pale.

**"-Kindly Ones? I don't think so." I supplied for him. He let out an exasperated sigh.**

''Why do you have to give the poor guy a hart attack?'' Apollo asked making said girl laugh.

''It's my job to make people have them or in you and Hermes case's faint.'' Kc said. ''It make's for grate black-mail!.'' Kc added smirking as they both paled.

''You really are evil!'' They said pointing making her laugh and the other God's pale what had she done?

**Before he could say anything else, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. Yuck! The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

''Oh what now?'' Hermes said making Kc glare at the book.

''I get pay back!'' Kc said still glaring at the book.

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there.**

''Not good!'' Apollo said everyone wondered how Hermes and Apollo knew her.

**On our side of the highway was nothing but shrubbery and litter from passing cars. At seeing this Grover mumbled something along the lines of, "Silly mortals," which I silently agreed with.**

''But God's are even worse!'' Kc said to the book.

''Oi and your talking to a book!'' Apollo said amused.

''I wont be worried it till it talk's back tho.'' Kc said.

**On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

''Again why?'' Hermes said.

''The other one was your son's and this one it mine.'' Kc said glaring at the book.

**These socks were the size of giants, but they were obviously socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. I wondered why they came to me again just to piss me of. I had a annoyed look on my face, while Grover looked thoroughly terrified. I wasn't surprised though, this was the look he often bore.**

Everyone laughed.

''I can't help my thought's.'' Kc said.

**All three women looked ancient, like Mr Brunner's ancient eyes. Pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**The weirdest thing was, they where looking right at me and Grover. But then I realized it was just me they were staring at. I walked over to them and snatched there scissors—gold and silver away and byes some fruit.**

Everyone stared in shock at kc making her smirk.

''Annoy me enof and I'll take any of your's.'' Kc said making them stare even more.

''You're crazy!'' Hermes said.

''You say that a lot.'' Kc said bored.

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, Grover—"**

**I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. I was annoyed.**

''You're annoyed with everyone.'' Apollo laughed making Kc grin.

''Not all of the time.'' Kc said grinning.

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

''Ya get out of there!'' Hermes said.

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling even more annoyed. I looked to Grover, but he didn't look vary good. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

''Everything you know.'' Athena said.

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Kc, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, Grover? They're not like ... Mrs Dodds, are they?"**

**His expression wasn't hard to read, and i was even more annoyed.**

''I was about to punch him!'' Kc said. ''He should have told me in steed of hid it even if it made my smell stronger! It's would do better if I could defend my self even tho I knew!'' Kc ranted making the God's nod.

**He said sternly, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she tried to cut the yarn butt i snatched them."**

Everyone laughed that was going to kill him right there and then.

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something—older.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

Zeus looked down.

''She's alive in the tree it the next book.'' Kc said making him look at her. '' Your kid's are two they just need to come out oh me, and your kid's are good friend as well.'' Kc added making them stare.

** "What last time?" But Grover didn't seem to be listening, he kept rambling.**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to piss me of. "What are you talking about?"**

''Oh bad you pissed it like Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon on a rampage working together!'' Hermes and Apollo said making all of the god's pale.

''I can control it better then them!'' Kc said annoyed. ''I didn't even pinch him!'' Kc added.

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me. I need to talk to your mom."**

Apollo and Hermes laughed.

''Ya right!'' Apollo said.

''She'll ditch you ether way!'' Hermes said.

''She did it to us so many time's we lost count!'' They both said.

''If I don't want be found no one can find me.'' Kc said.

**This seemed like a annoying request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**Again, no answer.**

**"Grover—that. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

''You still acted like your ignorant?'' Hermes asked making Kc smirk.

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. I knew then, that I was going to kill something if he didn't stop hiding it from me.**

Hermes an Apollo grinned.

**Grover was annoying me, looking at me like I was a dead girl, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then he made a beeline for the restroom. So I left him, as soon as he left. I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

Apollo and Hermes shook there head fondly.

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

**I love my mother, her name is Sally Jackson, she is the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. **

''That's true!'' Apollo said looking at Kc.

**Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, **

''I don't blame you tho i can't say anything for mom.'' Kc said.

**and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

Athena looking surprised.

''You actually got a good woman!'' Athena said making Kc laugh.

''Ya tho i think there in a better match.'' Kc said looking bemusedly from Athena to Poseidon, making Aphrodite giggle.

''Oh your right!'' Aphrodite said grinning.

''Who?'' Athena asked annoyed making both Kc and Aphrodite laugh.

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad, apparently.**

Poseidon smiled.

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her upset. She has no pictures. I knew who he was anyway.**

Poseidon looked sad and yet happy at the same time.

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret.**

''Not any more~'' Kc sang laughing.

**Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back is what she said. She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. I had never been.**

Apollo and Hermes nodded smirk's in place.

''Well we knew that.'' They said making Kc laugh and smirk.

''Good so I didn't have to tell you.' Kc said laughing at there face's.

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, remember that guy who I was talking about earlier. Well, that's him.**

Apollo, Kc, and Hermes glared at the book.

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

Apollo and Hermes growled making the other God's stare at them.

**"Where's my mom? I need to speak to her."**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

''He what!'' Apollo growled.

**That was it no. 'Welcome back'. 'Good to see you'. 'How has your life been the last six months?**

**No, it was. 'You got any cash?'. Typical. Just typical.**

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him magically have hair covering all his head or something.**

Everyone laughed.

''Not even I can make him preity!'' Aphrodite said.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting pay checks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. I pity the people who had to work for him. At least I was away at school most of the year. But I pitied my mum most to have to put up with him in the first place.**

''We never let him near her if we can help it!'' Hermes and Apollo said making Kc smile.

''Good to know.'' Kc said.

**Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "little secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out. I didn't care though, I could stand it.**

''Like he could even touch you!'' Apollo laughed.

**"I don't have any cash for you." I told him smirking.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

''True fact!'' Hermes said laughing.

**"You took a taxi from the bus station." he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, she ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

''What a pig!'' Artemis said.

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

''At least he's better then that pig!'' Artemis said.

**"Am I right ?"Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony. Disgusting really.**

''The word for all men!'' Artemis said.

''Oi don't lump us in with them!'' Apollo said.

''Ya Apollo and Hermes aren't that bad!'' Kc said. ''Well not as bad.'' Kc added smirking when they pouted.

''Mean!'' Apollo said making Kc laugh.

**''Nop your wrong again, I'm only here because it's the law, and i'll leave this summer so your not getting my money, like it or not you jackass! If i find out you even touched my mom wile i was away or am away, i'll fuking kill you got it.'' I growled making Eddie have a ghost of a smile.**

''Go Kc!'' Hermes and Apollo said grinning.

**"Snip it, girl," he slurred his words, obviously drunk, "I can do what I like."**

''You even..'' Apollo left it hanging making the God's wonder why he and Hermes were so protective.

**That seemed to blow Kc's fuse. Kc stomped on Gabe's foot making him scream in agony. Then she shoved him back. After Smelly Gabe had composed himself, embarrassed being beaten up by a Girl in front of his his poker pals, he sneered at me.**

**"Your report card came, girl!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

**''I got strait A's you moron!'' I yelled.**

''Nice one.'' Athena said.

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's 'study.' He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

''Eww!'' everyone not Kc said.

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

**I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

''Oh no!'' Poseidon said paling.

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Kc?"**

Everyone sighed.

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few grey streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

''Which I hate.'' Kc said.

**"Oh, darling," She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, liquorice and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

''There good!'' Hermes said and Apollo nodded.

**''Did the Smelly jackass heart you?'' I asked firmly looking at the cut above her eye.**

Hermes and Apollo frowned.

**''Kc let's not talk about it.'' she said with a look making me sigh.**

**''Mom you really need to stop hiding it and divorce him.'' I said making her sigh.**

**''Kc.'' she said making me chuckle.**

**''Ok,ok.'' I said.**

''We all know your not going to let it drop just like that!'' Hermes said smiling.

**"Thank you." She gave one last skeptical look in my direction. Apparently, that was the end of that conversation, and the frosty atmosphere was soon warmed up by her sweet smile. We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my long, spiky layered, Black and red hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little girl doing all right?**

''Anyone else had done that and they would be dead God or not!'' Kc said.

''She will!'' Apollo said backing away.

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really was glad to see her. From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, woman—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

Everyone growled.

**I gritted my teeth. _Back to normal, it seems now Gabe? _**

**''Shut up, or get it your self!'' i yelled back making my mom give me a look.**

''She's the only one who can stop you and that's only 5% of the time.'' Hermes said shaking his head fondly.

''How do you two know her anyway?'' Hera asked.

''We'll it was a year after i found out about me being a demi-god, and well.'' Kc said. ''I sneaked into Olympus and was going to prank all of you. I'm shore you remember the day, Zeus was in a pink dress.'' Kc said smirking as they 'Oh'ed' or in Zeus's case growled. ''I was just out side the empire state building. They where looking for the prankster who had turned them into pink smurf's.'' Kc said this smirking. ''They followed me for a reason I still don't know to this day and cote me laughing about what i had done.'' Kc finished making Apollo and Hermes laugh.

''You where interesting.'' Apollo said.

''Ya you looked bored even tho anyone would have looked annoyed or something with the walking traffic or the building but you where bored even tho you where in a fight with a monster and looked like you knew what you where doing when it followed you.'' Hermes said.

''Ya most demi-god's are tens when being stalked.'' Apollo said laughing.

''Oh so you didn't know where to start so you followed me out of boredom?'' Kc said.

''Yes.'' Apollo said.

''Ok so you didn't know that's good.'' Kc said smirking at the God of truth glared lightly annoyed.

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe. For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some friends with Grover; which she looked pleased about. I'd done well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said they where worse but i left that part out. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. Until that trip to the museum ...**

''Haha I'm good at acting.'' Kc said.

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something happen to you?"**

**''No, mom.''**

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, especially with Grover, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

''It's a fun place.'' Kc said sadly. ''To bad I haven't had a chance to go since I started going to camp.'' Kc added.

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

Growl's across the room.

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

''Pig!'' Artemis said.

**I wanted to punch him,**

''Do it!'' Ares said grinning.

**but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

''Don't worry.'' Kc said seeing Apollo was about to say something.

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your step-father is just worried about money. That's all.'' I scowled, step-father, he wasn't my step-father.**

**''Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works." I internally snickered at his full name.**

Everyone laughed.

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of Kc and your clothes budget, right?" _When did this happen?_ I thought. I had always had a different budget for my own clothes.**

''How could he do such a thing!'' Aphrodite said looking horrified.

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**''Nop it come's out of my budget only.'' i said firmly my mom sighed.**

''She can try and take it but I wont let her.'' Kc said smirking, Hera smiled Kc was a good girl even if she was a bit rude and liked making everyone mad she loved her mom.

''I never thought i'd say this about a god-ling but your a good daughter.'' Hera said making Kc frown.

''No. I'm a bad daughter.'' Kc said thinking about what had hapined at the hill. ''I don't deserve to have a mom like her.'' Kc added making everyone frown.

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

''Of do it!'' Ares, Apollo, and Hermes said making Kc laugh.

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad. I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**"I'm sorry, for not kicking your ass " I muttered the last bit so only my mom could hear and she was trying not to laugh.**

Everyone laughed.

''I didn't think you would really apologize!'' Hermes holed with laughter.

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny goldfish brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in our statements.**

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

''Moron!'' Apollo said laughing.

''You just figured that out.'' Kc said jokingly making him fake glare.

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Kc," my mom said and nodding her head in my direction. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air. My mom's smile returned. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug the bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

**"Not a scratch on this car, girl," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

Kc burst out laughing rolling on the floor. Once Kc calmed down Hera started reading again.

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was fourteen. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him swagger back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain.**

**As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe.**

''Wow that's your first time doing it right?'' Hermes asked and Kc nodded.

******The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair-case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. I didn't stay long enough to see hear him yell.**

Everyone laughed.

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

**I loved the place. We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

''Yes it was.'' Poseidon said.

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. Just like mine. She had always said I had my father's eyes, but they could have well have been hers, they were so similar in color.**

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy,**

''What's with the blue food?'' Ares asked.

**and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. I talked quietly with my mom about the people at school; about Nancy Bobofit and her horrible posse.**

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

''Yes.'' Ares said.

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me. But I was more tomboy.**

''No kidding!'' Apollo said annoyed.

''You can't tell someone is hitting on you most of the time!'' Hermes said just as annoyed.

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows.**

**Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told us about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but even when I got tired of hearing them.**

Poseidon looked sad.

''Hearing the same thing even when you know is tiring.'' Kc said making him nod.

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."****Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Kc. He would be so proud." I glared at the sand.**

**''I don't care if he's proud of me or not.'' i said sighing making my mom sigh.**

''I don't care if anyone is proud unless it mom, and even in my time i still don't care.'' Kc said making him sigh.

**''Kc.'' my mom.**

**''Mom, I'm getting rid of that smelly asshole when i get back, and your going to find a good guy, that is going to love you and stay with you, butt if and only if i give him me blessing.'' I said grinning at her as she smiled.**

Poseidon smiled as well as did most of the room.

**''Kc, I'm guessing you know.'' my mom said making me grin.**

**''I was wondering when you where going to ask.'' i said making her sigh.**

**''How long?'' my mom asked.**

**''A year before i asked to go camping.'' I answered making her eye's bug out.**

''I was 7 at the time.'' Kc said making everyone who didn't know eye's bug out.

**My mother carried on the conversation, "You don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what? Haha hunting the monsters and getting people to camp half-blood." I looked. I turned to my mom. She met my eyes.**

''How many?'' Apollo asked frowning.

''Lost count but helped a few of your kid's.'' Kc said making him grin.

''Well thank you.'' Apollo and Hermes said.

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs Dodds at the art museum, that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

Kc scowled.

''It was a bad mistake.'' Kc said eye's darkening making Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon frown.

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Kc—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to camp half-blood right?" i said. ''I have to wait for Grover anyway before i leave.'' i added making her nod.**

''Ya just wanted a few more hours with her.'' Kc said.

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

Everyone looked at Zeus and Poseidon.

''We don't know!'' They said.

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck-led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

''Not Hades!'' kc said defending him before anyone could say anything about it, making him frown why did she defend him?

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

**I woke with a start.**

''It was a hell of a wake up call!'' Kc said annoyed.

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. Then I realized I was being shaken awake by Grover, who then went to wake my mother up. But he was too late.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and she and Grover breathed in unison, "Hurricane."**

**I knew that was my dad and uncle. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have for-gotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound. Grover swung the door open. "C'mon, we have to go, we have to get her to camp!" I couldn't process anything. I knew the secret was about to come out.**

''Oh what now?'' Apollo asked.

**My mother looked at me in terror.**

**''Kc,'' she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**"It's right behind me! Tell her?" Grover shouted over the wind. I knew that he'd just shouted in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I hadn't noticed it before, but Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...**

''I just woke up!'' Kc said making Apollo and Hermes laugh.

''Take's an hour for you to fully wake up.

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Kc. Tell me now!"**

**''Not now i'll tell you in the car!'' i shouted so to be herd over the storm.**

''Haha she said now and you say not now.'' Hermes said.

''There was a monster or two coming after us namely me!'' Kc said making them shut up.

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket ****and back-pack**, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!

**Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

''I was still half asleep!'' Kc said.

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves. Fucking cloven hooves.**

''Kc how many time do i have to tell you to watch you word's?'' Apollo said.

''You say watch my word's butt hoe do i do that when i can't see them?'' Kc said smirking when her glared.

''You know what i mean!'' He said annoyed making Kc smirk.

''That's the chapter who's next?'' Hera asked.

''I will read next.'' Zeus said.

* * *

**Hi I hope you like it R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi me no own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

_Flash back._

_''That's the chapter who's next?'' Hera asked._

_''I will read next.'' Zeus said._

_Flash back end._

''Didn't think you'd voluntarily read.'' Kc said making him glare.

**Everyone want's to kill me. **Zeus read making Hermes and Apollo stare at Kc.

''What's new?'' They both said making Kc grin.

''Not much i'm just a time traveler so not much.'' Kc said making them laugh.

**We drove through the night along dark country roads. Wind threatened to topple the Camaro.**

Kc grinned.

**Rain lashed the wind-shield like bullets. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she tore through shrubbery at full speed. Grover was loudly complaining about the dead wildlife which I rudely pointed out-would you rather be dead, or the plants.**

''That gave him a wake up call and shut him up.'' Kc said.

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at him sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if The smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal. I was kind of disgusting, I didn't know why I hadn't noticed it before.**

''Half asleep at the time and still not fully awake!'' Kc said making Apollo and Hermes laugh.

**After an awkward silence except for the loud screeching created by the 78 taking sharp turns, Grover turned to me and said "Your mom knew I was protecting you, by the way. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."**

''Ya a good friend even if i teas him a lot.'' Kc said grinning.

**"Um.. Your a satyr right?" Was the only thing I could say. Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" Which greatly made me guggle . I'd heard him make that sound before. I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

**"Yeah like that; like those old ladies at the fruit stand and Mrs Dodds the Kindly One!"**

**"Ha! So you finely admit there was a Mrs Dodds!"**

Apollo and Hermes face palmed.

**"Not important right now Kc! The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

''Little to late!'' Hermes said.

**''I know that!'' i snapped making him stare. ''I have known about ower world for years, I know who my dad is and I don't care! I plan'd to go when you got her.'' i added making him stare even more.**

''Bet that gave him a shocked.'' Apollo said.

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes all paled.

**''Mom keep the car steady!'' i said opening the window and look at what was following us, and I laughed.**

Apollo and Hermes banged there head's against the table in front.

''We should have known!'' they cried making Kc laugh.

**''Haha that all really I have killed that thing like over a hundred time!'' i said laughing as i put my had into the rain, I smirked sending a wave of water and cut the bull in half I watched as it turned into dust.**

''You can do that?'' Poseidon asked making her nod.

''Ya I can do a lot of thing's.'' Kc said.

**Grover's eye's widened. ''Blaa how in tartarus!''**

''Haha his face was priceless!'' Kc said laughing.

**''Later!'' I shouted. ''So Hades hate's me and I didn't even do anything yet!''**

''Yet?'' Hera asked dumbfounded.

''Well it's not like i sneak'd in yet.'' Kc said making Apollo and Hermes nod laughing.

**I yelled again annoyed making Grover Bleat again.**

**"Kids!" my mom said. We fell silent for a couple of seconds. Until Grover's high pitched screams and panicky bleats filled the air. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

''What there's another one?'' Hermes said worried.

**"What the hell that's not the Minotaur this time!" I said. Regaining my posture.**

''Oh what is it?'' Ares asked grinning.

**"Another mile. Please. Please. Please." I found myself annoyed.**

''Really annoyed?'' Apollo asked making Kc pout.

''Ya so?'' Kc challenged.

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about what was chasing us and then i knew what.**

**''It's the Hydra!''**

''What?'' Everyone yelled.

''Cool!'' was what Ares said.

**I yelled looking at six long necks and heads, Making Grover Blaa even more. The hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.**

''What?'' Everyone yelled again.

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

**"KC!" my mom shouted.**

**"I'm fine... Just a bit banged up…"**

''That's good!'' Athena said making Kc smile, and everyone else stare in shock.

**I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in. I smirked 'Not a scratch' Gabe's ugly contemptuous face appeared in front of my eyes.**

Everyone laughed.

**Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, I can't be leave he's sleeping!**

''Oi no sleeping on the job!'' Hermes said annoyed.

''He got knocked out.'' Kc said.

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope. Maybe if I could find an enchilada I could resurrect him from the deep sleep he was currently brooding in. I doubt there would be the time to cook one, or the supplies in the middle of a forest.**

Everyone laughed.

''I love your thought some time's!'' Apollo laughed.

**"Kc," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw the Hydra stomping toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl.**

**''Kc," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine and it was stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Kc—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

**''I see it butt that thing wont just fallow me it'll go for the easier target even if uncle sent it! Are best chance is to go together!" I shouted and she nodded.**

As did Athena.

''That's good logic.'' Athena said.

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree. She really did mean huge. A White House Christmas tree-sized pine sat at the crest of the nearest hill.**

''Tho not my first time seeing it.'' Kc said.

**''Ok!'' she yelled.**

**To prove my point, "Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

**The Hydra kept coming toward us.**

**''When we where out of the car you take Grover and run to the tree I have to kill it before or you'll all be killed!'' I shouted as we got out, I ran trowed the Hydra.**

''You what!'' Poseidon yelled making Kc grin.

''Cool!'' Ares said grinning.

''I killed it to.'' Kc said making him calm down a bit but not much.

**After making a blade of ice and the rain next to me fire **

''What how?'' Hephaestus said.

''I said i could use all of the element's didn't i?'' Kc said making him nod.

''That doesn't answer my question.'' Hephaestus said making Kc grin.

''It my or my not be in the book's, if not I may or may not tell you.'' Kc said smiling at him.

**I mad the blade as big as titan's swung and cut all the heads of and before any more came I sent the fire and burned the necks. After I went back to my mom.**

Everyone looked at Kc in shock.

''Just wait.'' Kc said eye's darkening.

**'Hay sorry for-'' I started taking Grover butt the Minotaur grabbed my mom.**

''What! NO!'' Poseidon yelled looking grim but not as grim a Kc.

''That was a bad time to let my gard down.'' Kc said bitterly. ''Made me have my gard up every day since. Gave me a nasty wake up call.'' Kc added making everyone not Ares frown.

**''How the hell, MOM!'' i yelled as she tern'd in to gold dust, and I knew she wasn't dead.**

''I'm thank full for that!'' Kc said shadow's over her face.

**''I'll kick you sorry ass back the Hades!'' I said. New found strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs Dodds grew talons. The pounding rain refreshing me like outside the museum.**

**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best bud, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't allow that.**

Hera smiled at the girl.

**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the red biker jacket that I had somehow kept in my grip, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

''Had two.'' Was all Kc said.

**"Rawrrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists. Maybe comparing him to a Mickey D hamburger was bad but it was just to funny.**

Everyone face palmed.

''I knew my mom wasn't dead so insulting it for my addmusment is ok.'' Kc said.

**I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man.**

**The bull-man charged fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

**Time slowed down. My legs tensed. I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in mid-air, and landing on his neck.**

''Nice!'' Ares said.

**A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree, and the impact would have nearly knocked my teeth out had I not done this before.**

''Ya gave us a hart attack it did!'' Apollo said making Kc grin.

''That's what I live for!'' Kc said smirking.

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

''It was gross!'' Kc said making Apollo and Hermes pale.

''If your saying it's that bad!'' Hermes said turning green.

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

''Wow you haven't blasted the thing yet!'' Apollo said shocked.

**"Food!" Grover moaned.**

Everyone just stared at the book.

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, loud, his long, staggered breaths filled the air, creating mist. He pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. Rage filled me like fire, it burned through my veins.**

''Oh no I almost feel bad for bull-man!'' Hermes said.

**I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with some of my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap!**

''Dame you where still holding back?'' Apollo asked making everyone pale.

''Had I nod known mom wasn't dead just captured there wouldn't even be a camp half-blood.'' Kc said not joking.

**Butt right before I jumped of I made the lightning**

''What!'' Zeus roared.

''Lightning didn't you hear?'' Kc said smirking.

**from the storm and fried him to a crisp.**

Everyone looked in shock at Kc who was smirking.

**The bull-man roared, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs Dodds had burst apart. The monster was gone. There was silence.**

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and I was drained from using both fire and lightning. My head felt like it was splitting open. I wanted to lie down and sleep, but there was Grover, my best friend, needing my help, so I hauled him up and walked down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm-house.**

**The last thing I remember is siting on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man who I recognized as my Latin teacher; a blond haired girl; and a boy, with golden hair and piercing blue eyes, stumbling into my view-shouting something. They looked down at me, and the girl said, "She's the one. She must be."**

**I managed to croak out one final a sentence before sleep overtook me, "Help…Grover…Hydra… Minotaur."**

**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "She's still conscious. Bring her inside."**

Kc glared at the book for saying the name.

''That's the chapter who next?'' Zeus said un pleased.

''Do any of you mind lunch?'' Kc asked making them stare. ''I haven't ate anything for weeks!'' Kc added making them frown.

''Why?'' Apollo asked worried.

''Every time I try to eat a monster come's out and I have to fight it and then there's not enof time!'' Kc said highly annoyed, making them stare.

''Ok lunch and then we read more.'' Hestia said making Kc grin.

* * *

**Hi Hope you like R&R If you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hope you like. I DON'T own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

After everyone ate they sat down.

''Do all of you have to go giant, it's a bit annoying having to brake my neck just to see your face's!'' Kc asked making Apollo smirk.

''Can't you just go giant?'' Hermes said in amusement.

''Ya but I do do dramatics unless it's funny or I have to!'' Kc said making everyone smirk in amusement.

''Dramatics run in the family.'' Hera said shrinking as did the others.

''That's nice now I don't have to wait for it to shrink to my level when it's my turn!'' Kc said making them laugh.

''I'll read next.'' Hades said grabbing the book and started reading.

**Bathroom trouble.**

''I never thought i'd see the day?'' Apollo said making Kc smirk her left eye flickered red for a split second.

**I didn't know what had happened after I had fallen unconscious, but I did know that I had been woken up a few times. The first couple of times I had been barely conscious, I could only tell you that during these times, someone had been looking over me, probably looking for any more injuries.**

Everyone laughed.

''The reason i was so week that time was be cause...'' Kc stopped her self trying to find the right wording. ''Never mind!'' She said not meeting anyone's eye's.

**The first time that I had woken up where I had actually been conscious of my surroundings, I hadn't been alone in the room, in fact, I hadn't been alone the second time either. Over by a nearby window, someone who had looked like a blonde haired surfer had stood watch over me. I had seen an eye on his cheek blinking. I didn't have much time to think about it as I had fallen straight to sleep afterwards.**

''Didn't really sleep for a long _time_.'' Kc said darkly amused making Apollo frown.

''You said you'd stop doing that!'' Hermes snapped making Kc smirk.

''No you said that not me!'' Kc said making both Hermes and Apollo glare.

**The next time I had woken up, I was being fed something that looked strangely of golden pudding, only it tasted of popcorn instead, by a blonde haired girl. When she had seen that I was awake she started to ask me some annoying questions in my opinion.**

**"What's going to happen during the solstice? What's been stolen? We only have five weeks to solve this!" I didn't have the energy to tell her to stop talking and let me get my bearings.**

Athena looked at the book curiously.

**The third and final time that I had woken up, I had been sitting on chair outside, wrapped in a woolen blanket in just the pajamas I had arrived in. I looked around and notice that I was on a small patio that faced the hill that Grover and I had came down not so long ago.**

''It was a strange being one the other side.'' Kc said making everyone crack up.

''What's it like one the _other side_?'' Hermes laughed making Kc smirk.

''Interesting.'' Was all she said Hermes and Apollo knew that had to meaning's.

**Speaking of which, where was Grover? I shot up from my seat planning to go looking for him, but changed my mind when I welt a wave of nausea flow through me.**

**"Easy, you shouldn't stand up so quickly." Familiar hands helped me back into my seat, before picking up the blanket that had dropped to the floor when I had stood up. I looked up with relief into the warm chocolate brown eyes that belonged to my best friend.**

Kc frowned thinking about why she was so out of it.

**"Grover, you really need to stop talking about food when you sleeping."**

Everyone laughed.

**I said smirking as he glared, he looked perfectly healthy, as though none of what had happened the other night hadn't disturbed him. And I was pleased to see that it was plain old Grover. "How long have I been asleep?"**

**"About a day and a half so you don't have to worry about missing anything." I smiled, slightly happy that I hadn't been unconscious for too long. Grover moved towards a table that had been set up next to me.**

Kc now was fiddling with a pocket watch. Hephaestus was looking at it.

''Didn't take you for tinkering thing's.'' Hephaestus said making Kc look up.

''I'm a jack of all trade.'' Kc said going back to the watch.

**Here, drink this." He handed me a glass of amber liquid that had a little umbrella sticking out of the top. "It'll help." I looked at the glass with caution, I had never felt comfortable with trying new things,**

''Never will!'' Kc said bitterly.

**and now wasn't an exception to that rule. "Trust me Kc, its fine." I studied Grover's face, looking for any signs of him lying to me. When I found none I took the glass off him and took a deep breath before sipping the colored liquid.**

**It tasted strange, almost like my mom's blue chocolate cookies. It tasted like home. I gulped the rest of it down, not realizing how thirsty I actually was.**

''Tho's cookies are good!'' Apollo said making Kc smirk.

**"What did it taste like?" He asked me when I had set the glass back down on the table.**

**"It tasted like my mom's homemade cookies."**

**"Like I could take on 6 Hydra's and 2 Minotaur's."**

''Did it to!'' Kc said making them pale.

**"That's good." I watched as he began to fiddle with a shoe box that I had only just noticed he had been holding. "You saved my life Kc, the least I could've done was go back and get you this." He handed me the box carefully. With shaky fingers, I carefully opened the lid and smirked at what was inside. The Minotaur horn.**

''Ya turned it into a really grate weapon!'' Kc said making Apollo and Hermes pale.

''No! No no no!'' They said as Kc smirked.

''Yes.'' Was all she said to make them hid behind Zeus and Hera.

''What's wrong with you two?'' Zeus asked.

''It'll be in the book.'' Kc said looking at Hades.

**"I'm sorry Kc, I was meant to protect you both. That was my job." I shook my head at him, looking up at his face.**

**"You did fine Grover, you did all you could."**

**"That's just it, I didn't. I should have tried harder to protect both of you. I had no excuse" I watched him with annoyed eyes as he paced up and down the length of the patio, mumbling to himself over and over again about how stupid he had been. Thinking that I should take his mind off what had happened two nights ago, I decided to ask him a question that had been on my mind for a while now.**

''Oh no.'' Hermes said pocking his head out from behind Hera's thrown.

**"Grover, are we at the big house?" He stopped suddenly and looked at me as though just realizing, that he hadn't even thought about telling me that important piece of information.**

''I really hate that!'' Kc said.

**"You're at Camp Half -Blood, it will be here that you'll train to keep yourself safe in the outside world."**

**''I knew that.'' I sighed making him blush. ''Sorry butt i hate get info I know all ready know.'' I said and he nodded.**

**"I'm not the best person to ask those questions too, maybe you can ask Annabeth when she comes with a pair of clean clothes."**

''Ya Annabeth!'' Athena said making Kc frown sadly.

**"The girl from that night?" Just as I asked that question, a blonde girl walked around the corner carrying a fresh pile of clothes. I realized as she got closer that she had been the one to feed me that strange food the other night, or was it last night? I wasn't sure. She smiled at me when she reached the table that held my empty glass.**

**"You're looking better." She said, holding out her hand to be shaken "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Reaching out to shake her outstretched hand I replied.**

**"Kc Jackson daughter of oh ya i don't care." **

Poseidon looked down sadly.

**I took my hand away from here, shortly after she had shaken it, I liked her butt her attitude about her mom and how I should know her even if I did.**

Athena glared.

''I wasn't so-post to know much about camp.'' Kc said making her blush.

**"Anyway, these clothes are for you." She handed me the clothes that she had been carrying, when I looked over them I realized they were about my size.**

**"How did you know what size clothes I wore?" She shrugged.**

**"You looked about a size bigger then my size, do want some help getting to them?" I shook my head raised eyebrow I didn't think so.**

''Bust and ass size differed both then and know and I win both.'' Kc said making the male's of the room not her dad, Apollo, Hades, and Hermes where the one's not looking. A split second later the where being beet up by the other girl's. Kc was smirking at the seen making Hermes, and Apollo shack there heads.

''You just said that to get tho's guy's into trouble!'' Apollo said shacking his head in amusement a slight blush on his cheeks.

''It worked.'' Kc said Hades and Poseidon frowned. ''Making the girl's jellos making them attack the one's that looked tho Hera beating Zeus up it probably about him being a pedophile.'' Kc said making everyone stop killing the guy's tho Hera was still trying to kill Zeus tho with him being imortal he didn't die even when she... ''Ouch...'' Kc said as she and everyone watched.

''Who do you think's going to win?'' Hermes asked making Kc smirk.

''Hera!'' Kc said was the only one who took him up on it, in the end she was right.

''Your good!'' Apollo said amused at his brother pouting.

**"No it's fine, thanks." She shrugged it off.**

**"Its fine, but you'd better hurry, Chiron want to speak to you." I nodded my head at her in thanks as she walked off and turned to Grover.**

**"Where can I get changed?" He motioned with head for me to follow him back into the house, which I now realize was painted sky blue. He led me up a set of stairs before leading me towards a stark white door.**

**"Here you go. Just come go back down the way we came to get back outside when you're done, then follow the patio down the edge of the house, it will take you straight Chiron. And don't worry, I'll be there if you need me."**

**"Thanks G-man." He smiled at me once more and started to head back down the hallway, but I stopped him before he had gone any further. "I mean it, thanks, for everything." He patted the hand that I had used to grab his own arm, gently, before walking away.**

''Aw your a good friend!'' Hera said next to a shacking Zeus pulling out a metal pole from his ass.

**I followed the patio around to the side of the house just as Grover had told me to do. I wasn't nervous about meeting Chiron, he was meant to have been the trainers of hero's? Either way, I didn't care if I kept him waiting. After throwing my clothes on, I had walked down the stairs to get outside. When I rounded the corner at the end of the building I stopped short, sitting at a table playing cards with a man in a purple leopard skin shirt, was Mr. Brunner.**

**"Ah, Kc, it's good to see you awake and well. Why don't you come and join us." I looked at Mr. Brunner with a grin.**

**"Chiron. when you hear someone next time check be hind all of the hiding place's." He smiled at indicated to a chair in-between him and the man.**

Dionysus looked up.

**"All in good time my dear girl, please sit down and rest." I moved towards the chair.**

**"Get a move on girl, we haven't got all day!" I stop just to spit at the strange voice, **

Dionysus looked annoyed.

**I had almost forgotten that there was someone else with us. "Well? Are you incapable of walking or what?"**

**''Stop yelling I'll take my time it's not like you got any where better to be,'' I said smirking as he glared as i sat down.**

Just as he did now.

**"Mr. D, there is no need to be like that, she was just confused to see her old Latin teacher at a Camp for Demigods." Mr. Brunner chided the man I now knew to be called Mr. D, he turned back to look at me and smiled warmly. "Now tell me child, what did Grover tell you?" I shrugged my shoulders and frowned.**

**''He did have to tell me ,as i knew about this camp for years.'' I said making him frown.**

**''Then why?''**

**''I plan'd to come this year, and aren't you part horse?'' I said.**

Everyone laughed.

**''Yes i'm a Centaur.'' Mr. Brunner laughed at me once more before pushing himself upwards out of his wheel chair. He started to grow rapidly, until he stood at about 8 feet tall. From the waist down, he had the bottom half of a white stallion.**

**''Cool.'' i said grinning.**

**"Why don't we play a game of Pinochle and I'll explain to you in more detail about the camp." I nodded mutely, no trusting myself to speak. "Good, I'll explain to you the rules while we wait for Grover to arrive."**

Everyone stared in shock Kc not speak!

**''Ok!'' i said.**

**"Now that we're all here, we can begin."**

**Grover had arrived just minutes before, huffing and puffing like crazy. As soon as he saw me there he smiled at me and was about to ask me something when he took notice of Mr. D sitting to my left. He then started panic, and when Grover started to panic, it meant that he became a stuttering mess and probably needed to use the toilet.**

''He knew I was going to say something.'' Kc said amused.

**Chiron completely ignored his reaction and turned his attention to me.**

**"So Kc," He started. "How much of my lessons do you remember?"**

**"I remember all of it." He nodded at me.**

**"Well that's something at least. It would be good to a lot about your ancestors, just in case something happens to you that they themselves had done."**

Kc laughed.

**"Ya." He thought about it for a minute, before coming up with an answer.**

**"As you have already witnessed, there are a lot of monsters in the world. Learning about how heroes from the old days killed them would help you if you were ever attacked. Of course, you could always find your own way to kill them." He gave me a knowing look over the top of his cards.**

**I glanced down at the Minotaur horn I had placed in my lap, remembering that only two nights ago that i had broken it of a Minotaur.**

**"Never dwell on the past my dear, think only of the future. It may never turn out the way you want it to, but it may give you a sense of hope."**

Kc darkened.

**''I don't dwell on anything more the a mystery.'' I said grinning.**

**"Why does anything we don't want to happen, happen. It's a cruel world out there Kc, the fates make sure of that." I nodded in understanding at his words, it was a cruel world, as I had learned firsthand a few time's.**

''Ya thing's you'd piss your pant's about.'' Kc said.

**"Now, onto happier terms, the camp. As you already know Kc, here you will learn how defend yourself against monsters, as well as other skills that many demigods find useful in life. Such as rock climbing, foot racing and you might even get the chance to learn skills that blacksmiths need to is a cabin and a table in the mess hall to represent each god and goddess, as soon as lessons are over, I'll have someone show you around." I nodded my head.**

**''I can defend my self butt it'll be nice to learn more.'' I said.**

''It was.'' Kc said.

**"We have a few war games," I turned my attention to Grover, his eyes seemed to be shifting between me and the weirdly dressed man sat next to me. And I'm not kidding about the weirdly dressed part. As I already said, he wore a purple leopard skin shirt, with green jogging shorts and purple jogging shoes, something told me that he didn't even need the running shoes, and from his pudgy figure, you could see why I would say that.**

Dionysus glared.

**"Is that all?" I asked Grover.**

**"Well no, we do have quests, but they are rare now."**

Kc smirked.

**"Quests?"**

**"It's where you go on small adventures my dear, normally to find something or someone." I looked back at Chiron.**

**"So it basically, it's like back at home then when I trained my self and did crazy thing's just for the hell of it?"**

Everyone shacked there head amused.

**He nodded. "But how do you get a quest?"**

**"It depends really, sometimes you get given quests by the Gods, but if something needed to be done in camp, I would be allowed to give them out." I nodded.**

**"There's something that confuses me. Why don't the god's take a few minuets out of there day to claim there kid's?"**

They all looked down.

**"You ask a lot of questions don't you Kc Johnson?" I turned and glared at the man sitting next to me.**

**"It's Kc Jackson, actually." He waved his hand at me as though he didn't care what I was called.**

**"Does it really matter?" I scowled at him, who was this man again right on the tip of my tong I could never remember a name when I didn't like them?**

''That and most of your name's are hard to say.'' Kc said.

**"And, who are you?"**

**"I thought the D would have been enough of a clue for you." I tried to think where I had heard someone in Greek Mythology whose name began with D.**

**''Daedalus?" I said jokingly Mr. D growled trustingly at me.**

Kc laughed.

**"Do I look like a crazed inventor to you?"**

Kc smirked.

**"Do you really want me to answer that?"**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**I bit back and laugh. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chiron managed to interrupt him from saying anything more.**

''He can try as he might but where still going to try and kill etch other.'' Kc said.

**"Kc this is Dionysus, the God of wine." I looked back at Mr. D with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Huh, that explains so much."**

Everyone snickered.

**"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised my eyebrow at him, was that the best he could come up with?**

**''Where's the wine?'' I said smirking knowingly as he growl.**

Just as he did now.

**''Grover," I looked over at Chiron, slightly annoyed that he hadn't let me answer back. "Why don't you go and see if young William is available to show Kc around." Grover shot out of seat and ran off into the camp, most likely to find this Will person.**

**Chiron turned and faced myself and Mr. D. "Right, we are going to sit here and wait for Grover and William to get here, in ****_silence_****, is that clear?" Mr. D nodded reluctantly, him sipping his can of coke silently. I raised my eyebrow at the him.**

Dionysus and Kc looked at etch other and burst out laughing.

''Ya good luck with that!'' Kc said.

**''So how's life as a god of wine when he cant drink?'' i asked smirking when he glared.**

Everyone paled.

**''Do you want to die?'' he said making me smirk more.**

''Maybe, maybe not.'' Kc said.

**''I'd love to see who win's that fight.'' I said smirking when he glared more.**

**''Kc, Mr. D.'' Chiron said but we ignored him.**

**''I can show you thing that will get you looked up.''**

Apollo and Hermes pale for a different reason.

**Dionysus said making me smirk. **

**''Go ahead.'' I said, a second later there was the unmistakable feeling of someone slipping into my mind, looking around and freezing for a few moments before bringing up disturbing mental images of grapes pushing through insane sailors eyes as they screamed. I brought up memories of the thing's i'd seen and he got out of my head before I even got to the fun parts of torture that Fury's didn't even scratch the top of.**

Everyone got paler. Kc just got a dark look in her eye's, Apollo and Hermes went over to her and hugged her.

**The God of madness was pale as a ghost.**

As where most of the room, Kc was lost in memory's of the thing's she had seen and done over the years, to them it wasn't all that long but Kc had been throw time and space over the years and her mind was much older then they knew.

**But after an agonizing few minutes, I saw Grover running up to from a very thin tree line, with two new people following behind him.**

**"You wanted to see me Chiron?" It was a boy around my age who had spoken up. He had sky blue eyes, mess blonde hair and sun kissed skin. This must have been William. When I looked to the other person who had come up with Grover, my eyes had widened slightly. Annabeth was standing next to Grover, panting slightly from the run over here, with a big grin plastered on her face.**

Both parent's looked on proud.

**"Yes I did William. I would like you to meet Kc Jackson," I waved. He smiled widely at me and offered me his hand.**

**"Will Solace at your service," I shook his hand and smirked.**

''His name was ironic.'' Kc said smirking.

**''Well I would tell you my name, but I'm afraid that someone has already beaten me to it." I glared at Chiron playfully and turned to Annabeth.**

**"Hey Annabeth, you okay?" I asked.**

**''I'm fine, did Chiron tell you everything?" I shrugged.**

**"Mostly, he told me I would be given a tour so I could understand this place better."**

**"I don't mind showing you around, it would be fun." I stared at her with a blank look on my face.**

''It'll all be explained later.'' Kc said.

**"I was just about to ask William to show her around Annabeth," I looked at Chiron. "But maybe you would like to join them?"**

Apollo and Hermes smirked from where they where hugging Kc who was trying not to get annoyed.

**"Sure, that would be great. C'mon Kc," She grabbed my arm and started to try and drag me to the steps butt I didn't budge.**

**''I can walk.'' I said making her blush and let go.**

**''I have so much to show you.'' she said, I heard Will say good bye to everyone back at the table, before he started to run to catch up with Annabeth.**

**I looked behind me at Mr. D smirking. He glared at me and just watched me walking along by an overly excited daughter of Athena.**

''During the so called quit minuet's we where bickering in our head's.'' Kc said making everyone 'oh.'

**"Welcome to the archery range. If you ever need to find me, or any Child of Apollo, we will probably be here or in the infirmary." I nodded in understanding at Will. And some of the younger cabin mate's of Annabeth had asked for her help, I had practically pushed her towards them, when she had tried to get out of it.**

Athena frowned.

**"Go on Annabeth, they need your help. Will's here to help me around this place." After about five minutes of telling her that I would be fine, she left.**

**I had been enjoying talking to Will, so far he had shown me the strawberry fields, armory forge, the arena and mess hall. Now he was busy showing me the small archery range that was surrounded by trees and other wildlife.**

**"So you're the son of Apollo?"**

**"Yeah, God of Music, Poetry, Medicine, Archery etc, etc."**

Apollo looked up with pride.

**"How often are you needed in the infirmary?"**

**"Not that often, of course I am supposed to be working there anyway, being a son of Apollo means that healing people is second nature, but I am rarely called for emergency's. Everyone is quite cautious here, so it's rare we get to see bad cases, but it's mostly broken bones."**

**"Broken bones well at lest i'm not the only one." He laughed at my expression.**

As did everyone in the room.

**"We might be cautious, but sometimes we can get ****_too _****involved in training sessions."**

**"Good to know." He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly**

**"Relax, if you stay out of peoples way when they are like that, then you should be fine."**

**"Knowing me, that won't be possible as i'll be the one doing the crazy training." **

Apollo and Hermes shacked there heads.

**He laughed and led the way out of the archery range.**

**After leaving the Archery range, Will took me past a climbing wall where satyrs where rushing up the wall as though someone had promised instant death if they didn't reach the top. But the longer I watched, I realized that was exactly the punishment if you didn't reach the top.**

**"Is that lava?" Will nodded. "Real lava." Once again he nodded. I stood with grinning as I stared at the lava at the bottom of the wall, watching as it bubbled dangerously.**

**"There's rocks too." I spun around to face Will.**

Apollo held his breath.

**"Rocks? Really I think I'm in heaven!" I said dreamily.**

Everyone face paled or slammed there head onto the table.

**"There's lava as well if you hadn't noticed, that's worse than just some rocks." I looked at him smirking.**

**"How could I not."**

**"That's the point." Will walked away from the wall making me hurry behind him so I wouldn't get lost.**

**Eventually we had made it to a series of buildings in the middle of camp. There were built of they were standing in a U shape, none of them were the same, each building had a different theme. One had a thatched roof with flowers and trees growing out of every visible surface, while one had barbed wire trailing along the roof and a real boar's head hanging over the door, then there was one made of solid gold!**

Everyone beamed with pride at there cabins and Hades looked down sadly.

**"Is that real gold?" I asked Will.**

**"Yeah, that's cabin seven, my cabin or as it's more commonly known, the Apollo cabin"**

**"You live there?" He nodded.**

**"Wow don't it get hot?" He nodded**

''It's gold it'll be hot in the summer and cold in the winter but just right in the other two.'' Kc said.

**"Well yes but... Anyway, over there is the toilets and showers, and over there is the amp-" He was forced to stop talking when someone decided to push past him and stand right in front of me.**

''Oh.'' Hermes said.

**"Lookie girls, fresh meat." I looked through annoyed eyes up at the pig-faced girl who stood in front of me.**

**"And, who are you?" The pig-faced girl smirked down at me, and I wasn't joking, I was quite short. Okay, really short, but that's not the point.**

Everyone laughed.

**"Name's Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Never, forget my name." I snorted.**

Ares look on in pride.

**"I think it will be bit hard to forget you. You not very easy to miss." Behind Clarisse and her friends I saw Will shaking his head and waving his arms about frantically.**

''Oh my son that will never work.'' Apollo said making kc look at him grinning.

''Will.'' Kc said making him glare playfully.

**"What's that meant to mean?" I looked up Clarisse with a raised eyebrow.**

**"It means that you're a hard person to forget, as I just said. Or are you just as stupid as you look?" Clarisse grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and began to drag me towards the toilets.**

''I take the dumb part out when it come's to war and weapons.'' Kc said before Ares could say anything. ''She'd a good friend two.'' Kc added making him grin with pride.

**"I'm going to give you a real welcome to the camp."**

**She kicked open a toilet stall door and managed to get me onto my knees in front of the toilet.**

''As I am ashamed to admit you let her didn't you?'' Ares said.

''Well ya.'' Kc said.

**"This is what we do to brats who don't know their own place in this camp." She pushed the back of my head down towards the toilet, I braced my hand at the sides of the seat, no way was I getting my head stuck down that thing, it wasn't exactly the nicest thing I had smelt.**

''When I act I think like who I'm acting.'' Kc said.

**Clarisse pushed harder against me, trying to get my head into the toilet, but I wasn't even trying. I heard the pipes start groaning making me smirk. My arms started to shake against the amount of strength Clarisse was using to push me. As my struggling worsened, the groaning coming from the pipes grew louder, but still I paid no attention to them.**

**"Stop struggling and get your head down th-" ****_WHOOSH._**

Kc was shaking with laughter.

**Water started to spray out of the toilet, gallons of water stared to come out of the toilet, dowsing everything with water.**

A lowed 'Eww' from everyone.

**When everything had calmed down, I looked around with amused eyes. Everything was covered with toilet water, everything that is, except me. I was kneeling in a dry circle with everything around me soaking wet.**

Everyone not Ares was shaking with laughter.

**"You little brat! I'm gonna get you for this" Clarisse and her friend's stormed outside, all looking as though they had jumped into a pool of water.**

**I stood up and made my way back outside. When I made it outside Will rushed right up to me, looking for any evidence that I was hurt.**

Apollo smiled at that.

**''Kc are you all right? What happened? Why was Clarisse soaking wet?''**

**"That's a secret." I said smirking putting a finger to my lips.**

''That's the end who's next?'' Hades said.

''I'll read.'' Poseidon said.

* * *

**Hi hope you liked R&R if you did!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hope you like. Me no Own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

''I'll read.'' Poseidon said picking up the book.

**Food up in flames.**

''Who'd have thought.'' Hermes said.

**"Here we are, Cabin 11. Home to the unclaimed and the children of Hermes, and now, your new home." Will and I stood in front of a slightly bigger than average cabin. It looked homey enough, although it could probably do with a bit of work done to it. The brown paint that had been painted onto the walls was peeling off in some places and cracking in others. A few of the floorboards on the steps that led up to the door were loose, and were in desperate need of being nailed.**

''I should fix that.'' Hermes said frowning.

**But other that those small problems, it seemed friendly enough. I was going to talk with Hermes when I got a chance.**

''Hence food up in flames.'' Kc said. ''Faster that way.'' She added.

**"Are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there?" I looked towards Will to see that during the time I had spent staring at the cabin, he walked ahead of me and was now by the steps that led up to the door.**

**I walked up to him and was about to make a comment when Will held out his arm in front of me.**

**"Remember, the children of Hermes are notorious thieves, so keep anything you have on you that would catch their eye out of their sight."**

Hermes, Kc, and Apollo burst out laughing.

**I just looked at him I had training lessons with Hermes on stealing I was so good now I could pickpocket Hermes him self,**

Hermes cheeked his pockets and frowned. Kc was giggling.

''Dame it!'' Hermes cursed making Kc laugh. ''I'm never going to get tho's back!'' As Hermes said it Kc laughed shaking her head.

''Nop.'' Kc said popping the 'p'.

** walked behind him up the small flight of stairs, I was giddy about meeting my new cabin mates.**

Kc grinned.

''Oh messing with him is fun!'' Kc said laughing.

**"You ready?" Will asked**

**"Ya tho if they try to pickpocket me there not going to have fingers."**

''My kid's need fingers!'' Hermes yelled making Kc laugh.

**Will smirked and knocked loudly against the door as we waited for someone to answer. It had barely been a few seconds before the door swung open and the sound of chatter reached our ears.**

**A tall blonde figure who towered over Will and I, stood in the doorway, hand still holding onto the door handle as though he was waiting for an excuse to shut the door.**

Kc smirked.

''Oh he will!'' Kc said laughing.

**"Hey Will, what can I do for you?" asked the boy.**

**"Hey Luke, I'd like you to meet Kc, Chiron asked me to show her around camp so I thought it would probably be a good idea to show her where she'd be staying." I stepped up and looked at him a bit annoyed at the goggling boy's behind me.**

Growls.

**Luke, was tall. His blonde hair framed his face and baby blue eyes stood out against tanned skin. And his muscles, where well built. was the scar than ran from his jaw bone to the bottom eye. It looked like it had hurt, it seemed to make him look braver.**

**''Hi good to meet you.'' I said trying not to punch him for all the monster trouble he's given me.**

''All shall be reveled in do time.'' Kc said.

**''Name's Luke Castellan, counselor of cabin 11, son of Hermes." I shook his hand harder then necessary only to be returned by even more force, we went back and forth trying to crush the others hand, **

''Why, what did he do?'' Hermes asked.

******we would have stayed like that had Will not stopped us.**

''Oh good you didn't brake his hand.'' Hermes sighed.

**"Kc Jackson, daughter of unknown." Will said making us stop trying to brake the others hand.**

''I must thank him!.'' Hermes said making Kc and Apollo laugh.

**"Well we're a bit short on room, but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find something for you." Luke said glaring at me.**

''Looking back that was the best hate war ever!'' Kc said laughing. ''The only war i like.'' Kc added.

**"I'll take what I can get." I said returning the glare.**

Hermes and Apollo shook there heads.

**"I'm afraid that all we'll be able to get you will be a sleeping bag on the floor." I was annoyed at this, as that was so fake!**

''The sorry was what was fake.'' Kc said.

**I turned my attention back to Will when he placed a hand on my shoulder.**

**"I have to go and get ready for Dinner, but I'll see you later yeah?" Will said before leaving.**

''He tried so hard.'' Kc said wiping a fake tear, making everyone laugh.

**"No problem, bye Will." I waved to Will as he left. I looked back at Luke and looked bored at him. He motioned for me to follow him into the cabin. He led me to a closet at the end of the building and pulled out a sleeping bag and a small toiletry bag.**

**"Since you haven't got many clothes I can ask someone if they can lend you some for the time being." Luke said presently.**

**''I'll ask Annabeth or some one else if I can borrow some." He looked at me in surprise.**

**"You've met Annabeth?" I nodded.**

**"Yeah, I met her earlier she leans me these clothes." I said.**

**"Strange." I looked at him in confusion.**

**"Why is it strange for someone to be lending me clothes?" I asked.**

''It wasn't really.'' Kc said.

**"Annabeth just isn't that kind of person. She's very selective when it comes to who she talks to." Luke said making me sigh.**

**"Really? It looked as though she didn't mind being around me." Luke motioned for me to follow him to a small corner of the cabin before continuing his interrogation.**

''It really was like one.'' Kc said.

**"What makes you say that?" Luke said making me sigh.**

**"Well, she seemed overly pleased that I was here. And practically tried dragged me around half the camp before someone from her cabin saved me." I said.**

Kc mad a face.

**"Well I'll be careful if I was you Kc, I think she might want something from you." Luke said.**

**"How do you know this?" He shrugged his broad shoulders at me.**

**"I've known her since she was seven. She's my best friend." Luke said.**

Kc looked down sadly.

**"But what could she want from me?" I asked.**

**"Don't know, but keep a close eye on her and remember Athena always has a plan." I nodded in understanding.**

**"Thanks for the warning." I said.**

**"Don't worry about it, and remember, you're not alone here Kc, if you ever want to talk come and find me." Luke said.**

''He ended up being a good friend.'' Kc said.

**''Sorry about earlier I've just been having monster trouble because of a thief that just hapin's to be..'' I said looking at him, he was sweating.**

Kc shook her head.

**"Dinner is in a few minutes try not to get too settled." I thanked him and turned back to my space and sighed. Hopefully this summer will get better.**

''Oh it did but then it got worse.'' Kc said.

**Dinner was bad I it was really uncomfortable at the Hermes table, there was barely any room to sit on the benches with so many kids seated there. It was so bad that I was almost completely seated on Luke's lap. I was annoyed big time.**

Kc looked annoyed at the moment, making everyone laugh.

**But I didn't get a bit confused about the rules everyone had to listen to during meal times, as soon as everyone had a plate of food in front of them, people seemed to ignore the food entirely, before one by one, people started to walk up to a small fire that was placed in the corner of the hall. When I asked Luke what they were doing he said they were offering a portion of their food to the Gods, apparently they liked the smell. So, I followed my cabin in turn as they joined the line leading to the fire then, finally, it was my turn.**

The Gods looked at the book.

**_Hermes Hi I'm at camp, you need to fix you cabin up. Oh and do you have any new pranking stuff looks like i'm going to need it._**

Most of the room banged there heads on the table.

**I offered another.**

That mad them look up again.

**_Apollo what's up I'm at camp and I just meet your son Will he's nice got any pranks I can pull?_**

Everyone banged there heads again.

**Luke and I ended up spending dinner talking about our families, but unfortunately that subject had only lasted until I questioned him about his father.**

Kc hugged Hermes and held his hand making him smile.

**"Have you ever met your father?" I asked.**

**"Only once, but that was a long time ago." Luke said.**

**I waited for him to continue, but soon realized that it wasn't going to happen as he changed the topic.**

**After dinner I followed Luke to an outdoor arena, which everyone kept calling the Amphitheater. From what i had read about it the Ancient Greeks held shows in Amphitheater's, where actors would perform different stories, sometimes of a hero's achievements. But in camp, the Amphitheater was where they held campfire's, where Apollo's kids would lead a sing along. And on special occasions Chiron would tell stories about his time as a teacher back in ancient Greece to teach us an important lesson, but basically everyone just sat around a campfire talking and having a good time.**

''It's fun tho I still puffer less crowed events.'' Kc said making Hermes and Apollo laugh.

**Luke had told me that it had become a camp tradition to hold a campfire every night except for Friday, but that only meant that there'd be a longer one on the Saturday, so I hoped that they were going to be good, otherwise I might find myself being bored to death, or falling asleep or maybe leave to go train. Whichever came first.**

''I left to train.'' Kc said.

**At the campfire, I looked around at all the people who were smiling and laughing with their friends and siblings, it seemed like a big happy family, then I realized that for some, this was probably their only family.**

''Half of them where abused.'' Kc said making the Gods flinch. ''You should have mad shore they where being treated right before you let them stay there.'' Kc said thinking back to when she had almost killed a few of there mothers/fathers.

''We shale start as so as possible.'' Zeus said a paled at this new info.

**My eyes accidentally caught Clarisse's and I smirked slightly. If looks could kill, I would be dead about a hundred times over. I knew that Clarisse didn't appreciate what had happened earlier.**

''Almost killed her mom that one time!'' Kc said bitterly. ''Had two more kid's not demi's but she almost killed them!'' Kc said trying to stop the anger she felt.

Ares looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

**"You okay?" I turned slightly at Luke's voice, not realizing how close he was to me.**

''You son was good but no good enof!'' Kc said laughing as Hermes grinned and pouted slightly when Kc let his hand go.

**"I don't think Clarisse like's me that much after earlier." I said boredom in my voice, Luke looked over at Clarisse and grimaced slightly at her glare.**

**"So it was true?''**

''What was?'' Zeus said.

**''Ya so the rumors about camp's gossip are true.'' I said making him stare then laugh.**

''Dame rumors annoying as hell.'' Kc said.

**''It's hard to keep anything a secret in camp." Luke said making me smirk.**

**''No not really you just have to keep your mouth shut even with friend's and that is how you keep a secret.'' I said making him smirk.**

''The place has eye's and ears every where!'' Kc said making everyone laugh.

**''That make's me want to know even more.'' Luke said smirking.**

Hermes grinned.

**''Good! It'll drive you and anyone else crazy.''**

Hermes and Apollo laughed.

**I said smirking, making him and other's that where listening pout annoyed.**

Kc laughed.

**''Oh ya I'll find out.'' Luke said grinning making me smirk even more.**

Kc laughed shacking her head.

**''My lip's are sealed.'' I said making him and other's pout.**

''You make everyone who want's to know annoyed by not telling, and let the one's that don't want to know annoyed by telling them!'' Apollo laughed.

**''So what was that a few hour's ago?'' Luke asked making Kc smirk.**

**''You annoyed me with that smirk.'' I said making him smirk.**

**''Am i that good looking?'' he said making me and other's sweat drop.**

Everyone laughed.

**''What are you talking about? Good looking? Where?''**

Everyone laugh even more.

**I said as a tick mark formed on his head making Kc smirk and other's snicker.**

Everyone was laughing.

**''Hay Kc how it going.'' Will asked coming over so as to try and stop the two demi-god's from killing etch others.**

''How'd that work out?'' Hades said.

''Well we didn't kill etch other that night.'' Kc said. ''Tho he did try.'' Kc added.

**''Oh Will this guy just said there was a good looking did you see him?''**

Apollo sighed.

**I asked smirking when both got tick mark's as did any guy who had heard.**

''It was so hard not bursting out laughing!'' Kc said.

**''I'm offended!'' Luke said and by now everyone was listening in on us in addmusment giving me an idea.**

''Oh no!'' Hermes paled.

''Oh yes!'' Kc said laughing when he paled even more.

**''Who?'' I asked making him glare.**

**''Me!'' He said.**

**''Me who?'' Kc said trying not to laugh.**

Kc had no problem now.

**''Me the one who's going to kill you!'' He roared making me smirk.**

Kc was shaking with laughter.

**''Oh so your going to kill you?''**

Everyone slammed there head on the table, Kc was still shaking with laughter.

**Kc asked inconstantly making everyone snicker, by know Luke was red in the face. ''Wow I didn't know a human could turn into a tomato!'' I said in amazement making him go even redder giving everyone a hard time not to burst out laughing.**

Everyone was trying not to laugh at Kc's antics.

**''Wow high score!'' Kc added making him glare and try to gut her. 'THE TOMATO KILLS! NO I DON'T WAN'T TO DIE LAUGHING!''' I yelled running away from the crazy boy with a blade making everyone burst out laughing. Making Luke stop right there and just stare at everyone giving me enof time to get away, and by time he snapped out of his trance so her could kill me. I was gone laughing in a tree not to fare so I could see everything but fare enof so as not to be gutted if I let my gard down.**

By now everyone was laugh to hard.

When everyone calmed down enof Poseidon started reading again.

**I grinned when i saw the twins under the tree i was in.**

**''Looking for me?'' I asked making them jump and look up.**

Kc laughed.

**''Don't do that!'' One hiss'd making me smirk.**

**''A true prankster is always coshes and look up and down every time before you do anything.'' I said making them grin.**

''Look every where and no where before you do anything.'' Kc said.

**''How did you know?'' said the other making me smirk.**

**''You are sons of Hermes right?'' I said making them grin. ''Hermes in his spare time it the prankster and with Apollo almost no one can can prank them back.'' I said smirking with a glint in my eye making them grin.**

''Ya almost no one.'' Hermes said looking at Kc.

**''You know him?'' the first asked.**

**''Ya I'll tell you story's if you tall me your name's. I'm Kc.'' I said making them grin.**

**''Travis Stoll and this is my twin Connor nice to meet you.'' Travis said he was brown haired with light blue eye's and Connor had slightly darker eye's but other then that there where hard to tell apart.**

**''Well nice to meet you both.'' I said. ''Hermes and Apollo could be twins but they don't look like the other so it's a bust tho they did try.'' I said making them laugh.**

''Ye I remember that!'' Hermes laughed.

**''Really?'' Connor asked.**

**''Ya there a riot.'' I said we went on about the prank's me, Hermes, and Apollo had done on the God's and some demi's for a few hours.**

''I think being pranksters gave them a more open mind about the Gods.'' Kc said.

**''Oh we better get to our cabin!'' Travis said making me nod.**

**''Do you think i can sleep and not be dead in the morning?'' I asked jokingly making them laugh.**

Everyone laughed.

**''I have never seen him so mad.'' Connor said laughing as they got to the cabin.**

**''Where have you three been?'' Luke asked still annoyed making me smirk.**

**''Wouldn't you like to know.'' I said making him twitch and the twins shake with laughter.**

As was most of the room.

**''Don'e push it!'' Luke said annoyed making me smirk again.**

**''Or what you going to gut me?'' I asked making him glare.**

Everyone laughed.

**''Ya in your sleep.'' Luke said.**

**''I can go three years and not sleep.'' I said making him glare.**

''How long did you not sleep?'' Hermes asked glaring.

''Long time.'' kc said making both him and Apollo glare.

**''I'll get you ether way!'' Luke said annoyed.**

**''The boggy-man help! I said making the twins laugh. I walked over to my corner and sat down my back to the wall and closed my eye's.**

''You never sleep right and when you do sleep you on gard 24/7!'' Apollo said annoyed.

**''I'll kill you!'' Luke said making me frown.**

**''I'd like you to try me sleep danger.'' I said slowly as if talking to a three year old, i fell a sleep like that making his tick mark bigger.**

Everyone laughed.

**''You not going to kill her?'' Travis asked making Luke chuckle.**

**''I don't think i've been so annoyed with anyone, she's a funny one.'' Luke said making everyone smirk.**

''Bet he never thought i'd find out.'' Kc said laughing.

**''That she is.'' said one of the cabin member's making Luke grin.**

**''She's saved my life a wile ago.'' said a black haired sky blue eye'd boy making everyone stare.**

''Oh talking behind my back like that how rude!'' Kc said smiling.

**''Ya me two.'' said a girl with Red hair and grey eye's.**

Athena looked at Kc.

''Thank you.'' Athena said making Kc smile.

''Don't worry bout it she's a good friend.'' Kc said.

**''Ya a lot of us new kid's at that.'' said a brown haired black eye'd boy.**

''Who's kid is that?'' Zeus asked.

**''Ya Apollo turned up when she save us.'' said the red haired girl pointing and the black haired boy.**

''Oh I remember them!'' Apollo said laughing.

''Ya gave them a hart attack it did.'' Kc said laughing.

**''Ya he scolded her about being reckless. She got a really bad wound tho she said it wasn't anything but even we could tell she was lying how can you be fine with a thrashing like that?''**

''Told you!'' Apollo said glaring at the laughing girl.

**said the boy making an annoyed face.**

**''No kidding ya but we where like the first one she saved so she was a newbie.'' said the girl.**

''Shore was.'' Kc said laughing at Apollo's announce.

**''Ya tho who her dad is we won't say.'' said the brown haired boy, Luke frowned.**

**''Light's out everyone!'' Luke said giving Kc a glance she fell onto her sleeping bag with her back-pack in place a expression that he couldn't place crossed her face and a tear fell from her left eye making him frown even more,**

Kc scowled at the book.

''Memory's.'' Kc said making everyone frown.

**he mad shore everyone was asleep and left un known to him Kc's left eye opened in annoyance it wan't him but a friend of his.**

''That's the chapter who's next?'' Poseidon said frowning.

* * *

**Hi hope you liked it. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hope you like me no own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

''I will.'' Dionysus said picking up the book.

**Captor the flag.**

''Oh joy.'' Kc said.

''Was it that easy?'' Hermes asked and Kc looked at him.

''Well yes tho I did have a bit of eye trouble.'' Kc said making Hermes and Apollo pale.

''Who where you fighting?'' Ares asked a bit annoyed.

''Your cabin, Hephaestus cabin and the other cabins that aren't as fight ready.'' Kc said making Ares and Hephaestus looked annoyed. ''You cabin's where grate it's just the other cabins where how you say lazy.'' Kc said.

**Dream state.**

**_I was surrounded by dark, damp stone walls. Nothing about this place seemed familiar, so I couldn't have been here before, and something told me I shouldn't be here. A huge black hole spread out across the floor, barely leaving enough floor space for someone to stand comfortably on. I stepped towards the edge carefully wanting to look down into the black abyss._**

The Gods paled.

**_Something about this place set me on edge, something evil was in that pit, I could feel it._**

''There is.'' Zeus said pale.

**_I leaned towards the edge hoping to see what was in there,_**

''Don't do that!'' Hades said making Kc laugh.

''Some time later I jumped in there.'' Kc said making the Gods pale. ''Might be in the last book.'' Kc added in a bored voice, making them pale even more.

**_but ended up nearly slipping into the pit. It was as though there was some kind of unknown force trying to drag me down into the black depths._**

''There is.'' Hades said.

**_I heard shuffling coming from somewhere behind me. Spinning around quickly, I faced a long dirt path that led up to where I was standing. I squinted into the darkness that surrounded me hopping to find what had made that noise. I looked around on edge as I saw someone walking towards me. I found I small alcove that was just big enough to fit me. I slipped into the small gap and stood still, hoping that whoever was coming wouldn't notice me._**

**_Luck seemed to be on my side for once,_**

''Lady Luck hate's me for reasons I don't know!'' Kc said staring at Poseidon who looked away guiltily. ''She shouldn't hate me for what ever you did that's just bull shit!'' Kc said annoyed.

**_as whoever entered the room walked right past me making no indication that they knew I was there. I watched as the person made their way towards the edge of the giant pit. I concentrated on this stranger, hoping to figure out who they were. But all I could tell was it was a boy._**

''He was love sick one the one who got him to do it.'' Kc said sadly.

**"****_You summoned me, my Lord?" I knew that voice, but how did I know it?_**

**"****_So, you finally arrive." A deep, hoarse voice rumbled from the pit._**

''Oh Gods it dad!'' Hades said.

''He's dead in my time.'' Kc said calmly, making everyone pale even more.

**"****_I apologise my Lord, but I had to make sure everyone was asleep before arriving here. I didn't want anyone becoming suspicious."_**

**"****_It does not matter. You are here now. But if you ever arrive late once more, I swear that when I get out of this blasted place. I will make sure that you are severely punished."_**

**"****_Of course my Lord, it will not happen again." I frown was this guy stupid?_**

''Yes letting out someone who eat's his own kids is vary stupid!'' Kc said. ''If you want to kick the Gods ass's then use you own power or it doesn't mean anything!'' Kc fumed making Apollo and Hermes laugh.

''Not everyone can kill a God just by glaring at them!'' Apollo laughed making The other Gods pale.

''True!'' Kc smirked.

**"****_Good. Now, onto more important matters. Why don't you tell me about your day. "_**

Eye's bugged out.

**"****_My day my Lord?"_**

**"****_Yes, your day. Is there something wrong with your hearing, or is your brain too small to make sense of such a simple question?"_**

''No it's more like shocked that you would ask about someone's day!'' Zeus said.

**"****_O-of course not my Lord." The boy stuttered. "I was just wondering why you would like to know about my day."_**

**"****_Reliable sources tell me that you had been beaten today in sword fighting. Is this true?" I saw the boy visibly gulp._**

Kc was laughing.

''I demolished him!'' Kc said grinning.

**"****_Yes my lord."_**

**"****_And on their first day of training as well, it made me so upset to learn that the best swordsman was beaten by a boy on his first lesson.''_**

''Oi!'' Kc and Artemis said glaring. ''Girl can kick ass just a much as men!'' Kc and Artemis yelled.

**"****_Actually my lord, it was a girl." The boy looked down at his feet. The silence that appeared soon after that sentence seemed endless._**

''Tho that was funny~!'' Kc laughed.

**"****_What?" The voice snapped._**

**"****_I said it was a-"_**

**"****_I know what you said! A girl? You were beaten by a girl?" I glared at the pit for that one._**

''One thing I hold grudges and when he said that..'' Kc said letting it hang.

**"****_Yes my Lord."_**

**"****_How could you let such a thing happen?" The boy seemed to move away from the pit slightly._**

''Never under estimate someone that's how you lose!'' Kc smirked making everyone back away from the girl.

**"****_It was only once. It might have been beginners luck or something, but she beat me again and quiet a few time's.''_**

''That was fun.'' Kc said.

**"****_She shouldn't have beaten you at all! What am I going to do when the best sword master our cause has is beaten by a little girl? How will we accomplish what we have had planned for months, when you keep getting beaten?"_**

**_''It won't happen again."_**

**"****_Your right it won't. You are going to kill her as soon as time permits."_**

Kc laughed.

''Right good luck with that!'' Kc said laughing. ''I'm still here aren't I?'' Kc added making them laugh.

**"****_That's what I said wasn't it? Any threat to this operation must be eliminated."_**

**"****_But what if I can get her to join us? I think that with the proper training she could become extremely dangerous to our foes."_**

Apollo and Hermes paled.

''NO DON'T DO IT!'' They yelled making Kc glare.

''Oi! I don't need that bastard to kick ass.'' Kc said.

**"****_Hmm. That might work. But what if she doesn't comply? What will you do then?"_**

**"****_I'd have to kill her."_**

**_"And what if she ends up being useless? What about then?"_**

**_"I'd have to kill her."_**

''Right... Good luck with that.'' Apollo said.

**"****_It seems that no matter what will happen you will have to kill her. If that-"_**

**"****_But what if she isn't useless and does want to join us?"_**

''Then where all in trouble!'' Hermes said.

**"****_DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" The ground around us seemed to shake under the voice's anger. The boy went down onto his knees and bowed his head._**

**"****_I apologise my Lord. Please forgive me." The voice ignored the boy's pleas and carried on as if nothing had happened."_**

**"****_If you end up killing her anyway, what is the point of keeping her alive?"_**

**_"I don't know my Lord."_**

**_"Just as I thought. So, what are you going to do?"_**

**_"Kill her."_**

**_"Good boy, now before we move onto more pressing matters, I believe we have an audience."_**

**_The boy spun around to face me, his hand going to the sword strapped to his waist._**

''That's not going to work~!'' Apollo said in a sing a song voice.

**I woke up slowly and got out of bed trying not to smirk. I looked out and fond that it was still dark and everyone was asleep so i got up and left to go train.**

''Hephaestus do you think you could make me a weapon?'' Kc asked.

''I don't mind but it depends on what it is.'' Hephaestus said making Kc grin, she walked over and whispered in his ear, he grinned and with a nod Kc sat back down.

**A few hours later I was on the ground panting and sweating a few knocked over tree's, oh and when I say a few I meant there was a crater the size of the big house and a shed.**

Everyone looked at Kc gaping.

**Then i heard some one coming so i folk-est and everything went back to how it was green with only five tree's knocked over.**

''You're crazy powerful!'' Poseidon said proudly.

**''Training start's in a few hours but seeing you i'd have thought there was a fight.'' came Luke's voice making me smirk.**

''Here it come's.'' Hermes said amused.

**''The early bird catches the worm as they say.'' I said making him grin.**

**''So how long have you known about the Greek stuff being real?'' Luke asked knowing the the red haired girl and black haired boy where in cabin 11 for a least 6 or 7 years give or take.**

The parents looked down sadly, but the other's where gaping.

**''I was 5 at the time I started training tho the year before I figured it out.'' I said and he had a shocked expiration. ''I started helping kid's at 6 and I met two good friend's when I was 6 as well.'' I added thinking about the prank I had pulled on Zeus and the other Gods.**

Everyone was staring at Kc now in full blown shock.

**''So what do you think about camp?'' Luke asked making me smirk and look at him.**

**''Well next to my life before, it's boring, well when i'm not messing with someone.'' I said making him smirk.**

**''So do you know who your dad is?'' Luke asked truly curios about her.**

''Aw how sweet!'' Kc said.

**''Yes tho i'm not telling in till i'm claimed, tho that might take a long time.'' I said. ''If i don't this year i may or may not come back next, then again if i don't like it hear, ether way i can just leave.'' I added making him smirk.**

**''Oh really?'' Luke said amused.**

**''Ya i'd just have to walk right out.'' I said smirking.**

**''Well we might want to head back.'' Luke said and i nodded.**

**''Ya don't want camp to get the wrong idea.'' I said smirking, as i left him is when he finally clicked. 'Oi!' I laughed as i went over to Will.**

Everyone fell over laughing.

**''Hay what's so funny?'' Will asked making me grin and point at the line of trees.**

**''Tree, two, one!'' I said as Luke came out of the wood's steamed.**

Everyone was chuckling.

**''Oh now i get it.'' Will said chuckling.**

**''I'm just that good at pissing people off!'' I said making him laugh just then a Conch Shell sounded.**

**''We better get going.'' Will said making me smirk.**

**''Up for a race?'' I asked making him grin.**

''NO! Don't race her now!'' Apollo yelled making Hermes and Kc laugh.

**''Ya are you?'' Will asked just noticing that she was sweating from training.**

''That's how you know she'll beet you!'' Apollo face palmed making Kc laugh harder.

**''Any time.'' Kc said smirking as he started running.**

**''Head start not fare!'' I yelled making others that where watching smirk.**

**''I win!'' I said making him sigh he had ran at full speed the hole time.**

Apollo banged his head ageist the table.

''You weren't even trying where you?'' Hermes asked amused when Kc shook her head.

**''How in Tartaros?'' Will said as we started walking to our cabin mate's, with Will rambling about how i was so post to be too tiered.**

Everyone laughed.

**Time flew by and before I knew it, a week had passed. I had spent a lot of my time with my cabin mates in training sessions, and I found that during training, a lot of people watched me, Chiron and the head councilors included. It was as though they were looking for something that would answer their questions, but apparently they hadn't found yet.**

''They thought I was your kid.'' kc said pointing at Hermes making him laugh.

''Well I as a jack-off all trade's master of non .'' Hermes said laughing.

**Anyway, back to the training sessions. Chiron made sure that no one was left out during lessons, and made sure that everyone had something to do. This helped a lot when dealing with a hundred or so hyperactive kids. There were a lot of things people had to do, and you often found some people running in-between lessons to get to their next place of action before being punished and sent to the kitchen to work for the day. I wasn't one of those kids as either Luke, Will, the Stoll's brothers, or Annabeth were with me or i was just to fast, guiding me to the right places on time.**

''They where nice!'' Kc said.

**I had to admit, this camp really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The instructors kept most on there toes and made each session enjoyable (tho i was always on my toes every day before this),**

''It's to true!'' Apollo said sighing.

''You need a brake once and a wile!'' Hermes said.

''That's where the pranks come in.'' Kc said making them smile.

**while making sure we were learning something. Although Chiron, who took the archery lesson quite often, I had got every bull's eye every time.**

Everyone stared at Kc.

''Poseidon's spawn good at archery.'' Athena said dumbfounded.

''Apollo helped!'' Kc said.

**And I'll admit it. At one point, on purpose my arrow flew in the opposite direction of the target and sailed toward Clarisse and her gang, who had been walking past the archery range at the time.**

Ares glared at Kc who looked at him.

''It got them good reflexes they would need later on. That's why I did it!'' Kc said. ''Tho there face's where Hillary-is!'' Kc added laughing.

**They had only just managed to duck in time tho it was just going to cut a bit of hair,**

''I wouldn't really attack them like that.'' Kc said making Ares nod.

**and I had ended up the victim of their glares for the rest of the week. ****_They still hadn't forgiven me. _****But I wasn't complaining, the look on Clarisse's face was priceless.**

''It was see!'' Kc said holding out a photo making them laugh.

**I was fine when it came to swords. The only problem was, I couldn't find the right sword, they were either too heavy or too light. So for the time being, I had to deal with a one foot long sword that had rusted slightly and seemed like it would fly out of my hand at any moment until the Hephaestus cabin had manage to forge a sword that would fit me. Although it seemed like they were fighting a losing battle.**

''Tho they tried!'' Kc said smiling, making Hephaestus grin proud.

**Anyway back to the sword fighting lessons, I had been pleased to find that Luke was the instructor for many of the cabins so it meant i could mess with him,**

Hermes and Apollo shook there heads.

**as he was the best sword master the camp had seen in 100 years, well that's what Annabeth told me, and to be honest, I think she might have a slight crush on him so I think her opinion was slightly biased.**

''It wasn't.'' Kc said.

**But hey, I'm not one to judge, after seeing his skills with a blade, I'd have to say what she said was true. I remember the first lesson I had with him, and how much pity my other cabin mates had looked at me with when I had been left without a partner and had to pair with him.**

''I pity him.'' Apollo said.

**"Kc, thank you for volunteering," I walked up to where Luke was standing in the middle of the arena smirking, standing in front of us. I had to stop my self from kill the one's with the murmurs of pity and the whispered apologies as I made my way up to him.**

**"Right, today we will be working on basic defense and offensive moves before moving onto the difficult stuff, seem fair?" After very few people nodded in agreement to his words, Luke started the lesson by demonstrating what he wanted everyone to do. On me.**

''Oh no don't kill my son!'' Hermes moaned making Kc laugh.

**"Keep up Kc!" He'd say. "Don't let your guard down. Lunge. Okay now block." But very time I i didn't just block and dodge I retaliated by attacking when he was open and putting my gard up before he could attack again making him annoyed and attack even harder, and by the time Luke called for a break, He was covered in bruises and I knew he would feel more than half of the hits I had landed on him in the morning, and that made me smirk.**

''He's a live!'' Hermes had.

''It's sad when you don't even think your own kid has a chance at winning.'' Hephaestus said.

''You don't know Kc like we do!'' Apollo shivered.

**He led me over to the water fountain and I watched as he grabbed two cups of water and passed one to me. I drank half of the water in the cup in one breath before poring the rest on my head. Instantly, I felt refreshed as the water came in contact with the top of my head. When I opened my eyes I had just caught Luke as he tipped the last of the water that was in his cup over his head.**

''It's over!'' Everyone said making Kc laugh.

**"You've got five minutes before I call everyone back" Luke said a bit annoyed that he didn't even get a hit at me before walking away back toward the center of the arena once more, before pulling out his sword and started to twirl it in wide arches.**

**''Show off!'' I said after him making him smirk and mock bow making me smirk.**

**I walked back over to Luke I had a huge smirk plastered across my face.**

**''What's got you so happy?" He had asked me making me smirk even more.**

''You don't have a chance!'' Kc said laughing.

**''You'll see.'' Was all I said. "Are you going to continue the lesson or not?" Luke blinked at me for a few seconds before turning around slowly to face the front of the arena and called everyone back to him.**

**"Okay, well like I promised we are going to be working on more difficult moves now and I'd like to show a disarming move. I'd just like to warn you, that even experienced sword masters have trouble with this. So don't be upset if you don't get it the first time round." He motioned for me to get into position before demonstrating in slow motion, the sword flew out of my hand.**

**"Now in full speed," I picked up my sword and only just had enough time to step out of the way of Luke's attack.**

''Oi attacking from behind!'' Apollo said.

''It's a fight anything go's!'' Kc said making Him and Hermes pale, Ares smirked.

**I raised my sword in defense and suddenly, it seemed like my body was re-energized I was meeting every one of Luke's blows and got a few hits at him. Eventually my body seemed to be slowing down and I realized I had better get a move on and disarm him. I twisted Luke's sword around just like he had done to me and sent his sword flying to the ground.**

**Luke stared at his sword for a while completely stunned and it seemed that everyone in the arena had the same reaction as him.**

**"Was that okay?" Luke looked up at me wide eyed, completely stunned that I had managed to kick is ass on all account's.**

Everyone laughed.

**"Okay?" He asked, "That was amazing. Do it again." I did as he ordered only faster.**

''That sounds so wrong.'' Apollo said making Kc whack him.

**"A lot of training and real monster fighting." I offered as an explanation but Luke didn't seem convinced.**

**Ever since then, Luke has been watching me more carefully than before and seemed to follow me wherever I went. It was like he was expecting anything. But what I don't know.**

''Stalker!'' Apollo said making everyone laugh.

**Anyway, onto the 'who's my dad topic', I still have no idea when he is going to claim me. I have been really showing many talents making everyone think I was a Hermes kid and every time some one said it I snorted.**

''Oi what wrong with being my kid?'' Hermes said.

''The fact your one of my best friends.'' Kc said.

''True.'' He said.

**On a lighter note, I have been spending a lot of time will Annabeth, the twins, and Will, mainly Will and the twins, a lot. Mostly they help me with my Ancient Greek, but I sometimes find myself sitting with them at campfires. When I told them about what had happened in my lesson with Luke all had seemed surprised, but Will seemed more happy than surprised. He claimed that Luke needed to be beaten in sword fighting as his ego seems to get bigger and bigger every time he wins a duel. Which kind of explained why Luke had seemed so surprised that I had beaten him.**

''Ego's are anyone down fall.'' Kc said.

**But I hadn't really seen Grover in while, although I had seen him at the campfire the other day, and we had spent the entire night catching up with each other. I was afraid of losing him, he really was a good friend, and it was because of him that I didn't leave yet.**

**Now that I have caught you up with the week's events, I bring you to the most important part of this chapter.**

''Bout time!'' Ares said.

**"So what is Capture the Flag?" I was standing by Will in the mess hall waiting for something to happen. I had just been told that every Friday, the Camp holds a tournament called Capture the Flag, but that's all I know.**

''No one that I met after they left camp had told me much.'' Kc said.

**"Basically you have to get the flag from the opposing team and get it across your team's boundary line before the other team gets it back off you and captures you." I nodded in understanding.**

**"Sounds simple enough," Will looked at me with raised eyebrows.**

**"Does it sound simple when I tell you that everyone will be running around in full armor attacking the waving swords around like madmen ****_just _****to get a flag? Well that and boasting rights for the next week."**

**"Um yes, yes it is."**

Everyone burst out laughing at that.

''Your awful!'' Apollo said making Kc smirk.

** Will looked at me and then laughed at the blunt comment.**

**"It's not as bad as it sounds," He broke off from his sentence and looked to be deep in thought. "On second thoughts, scrap that last sentence. I can be pretty bad at times... Okay most of the time. Especially when the captains are angry at each other for something."**

**"And who, are the captains." I was almost dreading the answer.**

**"You haven't been told?" I shook my head.**

**"I don't even know whose team I'm on." He looked at me shocked that no one even thought of telling me this.**

''Nop not one told me!'' Kc said annoyed.

**"You're on Annabeth's team, with me. But unfortunately that means we have to go against Clarisse. In fact it makes it worse since Annabeth is a captain this time." I groaned.**

**''Oh the old Athena, Ares fight but I just don't under stand why the kid's have to fight it's not there's to fight.'' I said shaking my head making him stare. ''And what are the chances that they'll be on good terms?" Will snorted as though the thought of Annabeth and Clarisse being friendly towards each other was funny.**

''It's really is funny considering what hapined.'' Kc said.

**"About as likely as Athena and Poseidon decided to marry each other," As he finished his sentence, thunder boomed overhead. "I didn't mean it like that." The thunder continued to sound over head getting louder with each crash. "Okay, okay I'm sorry!" As soon as he said that the thunder stopped.**

Kc laughed.

**''No i think there a good pare.'' I said and thunder boomed making me look up annoyed. ''I'm not taking it back!'' I said making more thunder boom then stop when it didn't get it's way.**

Kc laughed at there face's.

''What you two fight like your married!'' Kc laughed.

**''Your crazy challenging a God like that!'' Will said looking up in fear.**

**''Why thank you but you should have been there when I prank'ed Zeus and he ended up in a pink two-two as did most of them men and the girl's where well,**

Kc laughed at there glare's.

**tho Aphrodite was just in an u-gully shirt and pant's.'' I said making him and other's the where listening to pale and stare in shock at the crazy even for a demi-god girl that was me.**

Apollo, Hermes and Kc laughed.

**He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped from saying anything as a loud horn sounded from somewhere in camp.**

**I looked around annoyed but followed everyone as they went to stand in front of a raised platform. As soon as everyone was in place Annabeth and Clarisse came running from opposite sides of the stage. Both carrying flags with their parents symbols on them, Annabeth an Owl and Clarisse a Boar. Chiron came onto the stage not long after them and stood facing the crowd of demigods, he waited for the cheering that had erupted when Annabeth and Clarisse came on to the stage to stop before speaking.**

**"Warriors, Hero's, Captains. I would like to remind you of the rules. No maiming, no killing. You may capture the opponents but you are not allowed to remove their weapons. You have ten minutes to place your flag and get into position. You may begin at the sound of the horn, chose your weapons wisely." He opened his arms wide as though trying to embrace us all and I noticed that the dinner tables had been covered with armor and weapons of various kinds. Will grabbed my arm and led me over to the tabled that Annabeth and Luke were at fitting themselves with armor I looked at Will annoyed, only to find that he had already grabbed a set of spare armor that looked around my size.**

**''I'm fine.'' I said as a dim light covered me and the faded as fast as it had appeared, black light armor with symbols no one could under stand.**

Everyone looked at Kc surprised.

''When'd you get that?'' Apollo asked.

''Ya we thought you still had that red one.'' Hermes said.

''I do I just wanted to use something new.'' Kc said.

**''How the-'' Will said dumbfounded making me smirk.**

**''Magic.'' I said making him glare.**

**''What are tho's symbols?'' Annabeth asked making me sigh.**

Athena looked like she wanted to know.

**''It'll take to long to explain now.'' I said making her frown then grin.**

**''Later maybe?'' She said making me grin.**

**''Ya maybe.'' I said knowing she was going to shun me later, when my dad if he is even going two claim me, claimed me as his kid.**

''She did.'' Kc said annoyed.

**After getting dressed into our armor and after finding our weapons, we lined up waiting for orders.**

**"Blue's follow me," Annabeth's voice called from somewhere in front of us. I marched along with the rest of the team as we made our way into the forest.**

**"Kc you forgot something." I turned to look at Will who had jogged up beside me, I looked over myself trying to see what I had forgotten but couldn't see anything. I went to ask him what he meant, but was stopped by something being fitted onto my head. I reached up and felt the cold metal of the Grecian helmet that Will had placed onto my head. I looked up at him and laughed.**

**''No thank's!'' I said as my armor turned a dark blue. ''This should be fine right Annabeth?'' I asked.**

''Yes!'' Athena said.

**''I guess but the feather is-'' she was cut of by me turning the helm into a bracelet that had turned blue and the feather into the the metal, making them blink.**

As did the Gods.

**''That's fine i guess.'' Luke deadpanned making me smirk.**

**''Good.'' I said laughing when he glared.**

The Gods laughed.

**"Kc, I want you on border duty." I looked at Annabeth in addmusment.**

**"Why me?" Annabeth gave me a look that clearly said that she didn't want to argue right now.**

**"Because I'm the captain and I said so."**

''That's the worse thing she could say!'' Hermes said.

**I didn't get a chance to argue back that I didn't care as Will started to push me away.**

**"I'll get her into position Annabeth, don't worry 'bout." I glared at Will as he continued to try and push me further away from where Annabeth was giving orders.**

**"I know where it is and I don't care if your the captain you lucky I didn't punch you for that one!'' I yelled storming of annoyed with a grope of gaping people in her wake.**

Kc smirked.

**I walked in silence for a while, until I came to a small river that splint the forest .**

**This was going to be a long night I though sitting down in cross-legged in a meditative state.**

**I have no idea how long the time had passed since the horn had sounded, but I'm sure it must have been an hour at most. I had been sitting here meditating, holding my sword one hand holding the handle with my right hand and the sheath with the other.**

''I can only do that because I train really hard.'' Kc said.

**I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of twigs snapping nearby. I looked slowly in the direction it came from and a small smirk played on my lip's when I saw who had come out from behind the trees on the other side of the river.**

**"Well, look at what we have here. A little Princess lost in the woods. Tell me Princess, where are your knights in shining armor?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about Clarisse." Clarisse growled at me, but I didn't move from my spot tho I did crack the sheath open a bit unknown to her.**

''Oh bad really bad!'' Hermes and Apollo said.

**"Don't play dumb with me Jackson."**

**"Clarisse, I seriously don't know what you're about." Clarisse laughed loudly, something I didn't really want to hear again. It sounded like a pig being attacked by a cow. And yes, I do realize that what I just said made no sense what so ever. But I swear that's what it sounded like.**

**"Well it's not surprising that you don't understand. I wouldn't have taken you as the dumb sort, but I guess I should have realized it when you let my brothers get past you." I was smirking she didn't know that they where all knocked out. No one came out.**

Ares paled.

**''I'm afraid your they are sleeping at the moment would you like to join them?'' I asked and she looked behind me and gaped.**

**'But they..We...'' She started making me smirk knowingly at her opening my left eye it seemed that my cone tack fell out so my left so my blood red eye was reveled.**

Kc looked away when everyone looked at her.

**''What the Tartaros are you!'' She bellowed making me frown.**

Kc frowned at that moment.

**''A demi-God on my dad's side and a bit of some thing on my mom's tho she'd human it skipped a few genetics.'' I said calmly making her frown slightly butt she regains her self and charged.**

**''It doesn't mater i'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!'' Clarisse yelled making me smirk and in a split second I had cut her in half or would have had my sword not been a double-edge, so it just knocked her out from the force. **

Ares looked at Kc relieved.

''Your, you where in that war weren't you?'' Ares said pale. ''Your that girl right?'' Ares asked.

''Yes I am.'' Kc said making him frown.

''I'm sorry for you loss. That war shouldn't of hapined and you still have the big one coming.'' Ares said making Kc nod. Everyone frowned what could make the God of war sorry about a war.

**I knew Annabeth was watching butt hadn't seen my eye yet so I dime'd it down back to a sky blue so she wouldn't freak out.**

**"Well done." I nodded in greeting and looked around for the voice. I knew I had heard Annabeth's voice. I shook my head thinking she had some thing to turn inadvisable. My thought's proved right when Annabeth shimmered into existence next to me. I just turned my head and frowned..**

**"Annabeth had I not known about stuff like that you wouldn't have a head right know!." She raised her hands up as though she was saying she came in peace.**

Kc laughed.

**"Sorry. I didn't think of that not a vary good move for me."**

**"Don't worry. How did you do that anyway?" She raised a Yankees baseball cap as her answer.**

**"A gift from my mother," she shrugged as though it didn't really matter where she got it from, but I could see she was incredibly proud of her cap.**

Athena smiled proudly.

**"How long have you been there anyway?" She shrugged.**

**"I don't know, a few minutes before Clarisse appeared I think." I just stood still and stared at her annoyance starting to creep through me again.**

**''So you didn't get to see me kick the other's ass's?'' I asked fake pouting making her laugh.**

As did the room.

**''I think it's time we found W-" She stopped suddenly looking at my arm in confusion as she had heard some thing as did I.**

**I heard a growl come from behind me somewhere. I looked behind me only to find nothing there, I shook my head thinking I should be on my toes.**

Everyone frowned.

**"Strange." Annabeth mused to herself. I looked back up to her face and saw she was in deep concentration as though she was putting the last pieces of a particularly difficult puzzle.**

**"What is it?" But before she could answer, a loud dangerous growl cut through the night. But this time we weren't the only one who had heard it. Chiron barked something out in Ancient Greek that I knew what it meant.**

**_Stand ready, my bow. _****As everyone scrambled into position I stood still looking into the darkness.I stayed steady as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared on top of the small ridge that leaned over the river, looking straight at me. Annabeth seemed to realize its intention to, as she started to shout at me to run.**

''The worst thing she could had done!'' Kc said.

**''And you call your self a kid of Athena!'' I yelled as it the beast leaped at me.**

Athena glared at Kc.

''What would you have said if is leaped at you!'' Kc said.

**The beast landed on top of me clawing at me, drawing blood as it did. I fought back trying to get it off me, but stopped and calmed down as much as I could and reached for my sword I grabbed it and stabbed the demon dog in the leg and when it let go it's mouth before anyone could shoot any arrows, I stood up and walked the the water.**

''How can you be calm at a time like that?'' Hera asked.

''Practise.'' Kc said.

**''Sorry Annabeth about yelling at you.'' I said as the water started to creep up my skin and to my wounds and started to heal them, and every one gasped and looking up so I looked up so I did the same.**

**A glowing green trident was hovering above my head, it started to fade as I looked at it. After it had disappeared the entire forest had gone silent. And I mean the entire forest, the wind had stopped and the trees stood still, the water that was still rushing under my feet had seemed to become muted. No longer could you hear the breaths of the demigods that now stood shell shocked at what had happened. It was as though the entire forest was waiting with baited breath for something to happen.**

**It seemed as though years had passed until someone spoke. Chiron finally broke through the silence.**

**"It is determined."**

**''Don't even think about kneeling!'' I said annoyed before anyone could kneel before me.**

**"Your father," I heard Annabeth say.**

**"Ya Poseidon the guy who mad a promise with his brother's Zeusy and Hades on the river six not to have kid's" I said annoyed again. Knowing I wasn't meant to live.**

''Had I been born with a human father I'd still be a kid that's not sooposto live at all.'' Kc said.

**"Poseidon," Said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses. Hail, Kc Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God." But he didn't bow because I was glaring at him not to.**

''That's the chapter who's next?'' Dionysus said.

* * *

**Hi hope you liked R&R.**


End file.
